


Private time

by The_Binding



Series: The Binding [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, M/M, a collection of nsfw prompts from tumblr, gay- lots of gay, use of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NSFW prompts I get on tumblr the connect to The Binding.  Will always say what year (in relation to The Binding) they take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt: How about some fluffy nsfw :3

 

Dipper groaned and flopped into Bill's lap- wrapping his arms around his middle and snuggling against his belly.  Bill simply sighed and shifted the 19 year old to make sure he didn't fall off the window seat and carded a hand through his thick burnet locks.

 

"I am so tired!"  Dipper complained.

 

Bill's mouth twitched into a smirk.  "I can tell.  Come here."  He gathered the lanky young man up to  lay against his chest.  Dipper let out a happy sigh and snuggled up immediately.  He buried his face in the crook of Bill's shoulder absentmindedly tracing the designs on his shirt with feather light touches. 

 

Bill sighed and resolutely stared up at the ceiling.  Damn it all why did the kid have to seem so cute and innocent when he was sleepy like this?!  It just made Bill want to 'corrupt' him.  He closed his eyes tight as Dipper let out a happy little hum right against his neck.

His gloved hand shot up to grab Dipper's stopping those teasing touches.  " _Pine Tree."_ The dark tone sent color rising to  Dipper's cheeks.  It would be a lie to say he didn't love it.

 

He shifted to drape his arms over Bill's shoulders like a little kid wanting to be carried.  "Too sleepy."  He faux-pouted against the demon's neck.

 

He could feel Bill shiver.  He heard a dull soft thud as gloves hit the floor and bare hands were shifting him to straddle the demon's lap- petting up and down his thighs giving a little squeeze.  "Mmm, then how about I 'tuck you in'?"  He purred.  Bill didn't bother to wait for an answer a simple snap of his fingers and Dipper shivered- pressing himself closer to Bill as his clothes vanished.

 

Bill's warm hands rubbed up and down his sides.  Blunt nails scratching along his ribs eliciting a whimper.  Dipper's knees squeezed Bill's hips as he felt a prickly against his skin.  A tell-tale sign that Bill was using his magic. The silky shirt beneath him vanished and he was pressed chest to chest with his lover.

 

Bill's hands drifted downward dancing over his belly, hips, and inner thighs never going where Dipper wanted them.  "Bill." He whined.

 

"Yes my dear?  What is it?"  And Dipper could HEAR the smirk in his voice.

 

"Bill  _please_."  He pleaded pressing soft kisses along Bill's jaw.

 

"But I thought you were to sleepy?  Looks like you were right- the edges of the room are looking a bit grey."  He teased.

 

"Then hurry up!"  He rocked his hips against Bill's.  And oh yes, Bill was enjoying this as much as he was.

 

"Don't worry my sweet little Pine Tree- I wouldn't leave you like this."  Was the answering purr.  Bill's long fingers wrapped around them both giving them a long stroke.  He felt the prickling of magic once again- and god did that feel amazing against his cock!  He felt his mind cloud over even more and a wave of tiredness hit him along side the pleasure.  Was Bill doing that on purpose?!  Trying to make him fall asleep in the middle of  _this_?  

 

Bill's free hand  crept between Dipper's thighs lifting him slightly off his lap to press a knuckle against his puckered hole.  "You have no idea how much I would love to fuck you right now  but I don't think we have the time."  He glanced around the room- quickly turning grey.  Only the little nook of the window seat left in color.  "Looks like you're not long for the world of the waking."

 

Dipper whimpered and bucked into Bill's hand.  " _Please..._ "

 

Bill sped up his pace.  "We could always continue this in the dream scape.  Hmm what do you think about that?  Want me to caress your mind and soul like I caress your body?"

 

"Oh god Bill YES!"  He cried nails digging into Bill's back.  The demon arched against him with a moan and squeezed them together.  With a broken gasp Dipper came- coating Bill's hand with his cum.  He slumped against the demon.  He noted- before his eyes dropped closed- that the wall behind Bill was draining of color.

 

"B-but you didn-"

 

"Shhh."  Bill soothed, bringing up his clean hand to pet Dipper's hair.  "I'll get my fill of you soon.  Just sleep my little Pine Tree and I'll make sure you have  _wonderful_  dreams."


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt: if youre still taking prompts could you maybe do a teasing/dirty talk nsfw ? if its alright omg.

 

 

Bill was hardly paying attention to the movie Shooting Star had picked out.  It was supposed to be some kind of romantic film about true love.  He snorted- how very boring.  Dipper sighed beside him as another corny romance scene started.  Bill ran his fingers along Dipper's side and smirked to himself.

 

He leaned down to whisper in his ear.  He could make this scene more interesting.  "Translation:  I want to pin you down to this floor right now.  I want to make you scream my name.  Forget god- I AM your god."  He purred huskily.

 

Dipper tensed up at Bill's words, color rising to his cheeks.  It was family night!  What was Bill thinking?!  He glanced around to make sure Stan and Mabel hadn't heard any of that.

 

 

Bill's smirk turned to a wicked grin at the reaction.  "I will lay you out bare- a pretty sacrifice to your beloved god.  And you will praise me and beg for my kindness and attention like any good little disciple.  My favorite little disciple."

 

 

" _Please..._   Bill please- not here."  He murmured, shifting to hide his bulge.

 

 

Bill gave his side a squeeze.  "Why not?  I could lay you out right here in front of the TV.  Give them something far more interesting to watch.  It is always fun to watch you come undone, and those pretty sounds you make..."  He hummed in delight at the thought.

 

 

Dipper elbowed Bill for even THINKING that.  Bill grunted and fell back from him slightly, earning the attention of the others.  Dipper flushed bright under their gazes.  "I- I am going up to bed.  Don't feel well."  He quickly excused himself.

 

 

Bill smirked after him.  Bed sounded perfect right about now.  He was wise enough to wait before following though.  In spite of his teasing he knew Dipper liked to be cautious and he would give him that.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt: Jealous bill? SUPER JEALOUS BILL? 
> 
> ((everyone wanted to know what happened next))
> 
> Prompt #2: billdip nsfw?
> 
> I have to know what happens next I don’t care if it’s NSFW
> 
> I mean, Bill simply taking Dips AWAY from the flirts and stuff is okay but.. you and I both know Bill can get more possessive than that, right? C’mon we needs him killing peeps like random little girls who he gets flirty with or even Wendy? Ugh I just love possessive Bill ;v

Dipper was still unclear on how Mabel had convinced Stan to host another dance party after the mess the last one was.  Yeah it was like three years ago but its hard to forget almost getting killed by the undead.

 

And yet here they were.  Another karaoke party.

 

And here he was hanging around the drink table as some girl- probably a recent move in- flirted with him.  He became acutely aware of being watched.  He always felt it but he knew all focus was on him now.  His lips twitched into a smirk before giving her a full blown smile and leaning on the table to talk and flirt.  No he wasn’t good at flirting any more than when he was 12 but it was the ACT.  

 

And he knew just how to get under Bill’s skin.

 

He could  _feel_  the stare turn to a glare and if he knew Bill half as well as he thought he did he knew he was probably  _growling_.  He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind the girl’s ear and almost immediately felt an insistent tugging on the mental connection between him and Bill.

 

He pointedly ignored it- knowing he would get a rather severe ‘punishment’ for it.  She giggled at him and playfully swatted at his arm.  Another hard tug that practically pulled him off his feet and a hand on his shoulder.  ”Excuse me miss.”  Bill’s voice was falsely sweet- Dipper shivered.  ”I am afraid Pine tree’s sister is looking for him.”    

 

He guided Dipper away.  They didn’t go toward the Shack- much to Dipper’s surprise- but toward the dark woods instead.  He bit his lip.  Oh he was in so much trouble.

~~~

 

Dipper gasped as he was pushed up against a tree.  A gloved hand pressed to his throat- giving a small squeeze.  His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a broken moan.  "What have I told you about ignoring me when I call for you?"  Bill hissed in his ear.

 

"Don't."  Dipper gasped as the hand tightened slightly.

 

"And what have I told you about flirting?"

 

"Don't."

"So what did you do tonight?  Both at once.  Why do you do this?  Do you like being punished?"  He already knew the answer to that and it made him giddy- the power he had over his sweet Pine Tree.

 

How could he answer that?  Get in trouble for lying or get in trouble for enjoying the punishment?  "N-no."

 

"Lier."  A hand came down hard against the side of his thigh- earning a moan.

 

"Now you've added lying to your list of sins for the night."  The hand on his throat let go and nails traced down his neck.  He longed for the gloves to be gone so he could FEEL those nails scratching for real.  "What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

Oh thats the game Bill wanted to play?  He tried not to smirk as he recited his line in his honey sweet tone.  "I am sorry  _Mr. Cipher."_  


 

He could feel the grin against his neck.  Deft slender fingers tugged at the collar of his shirt.  "Perhaps it would help if others could SEE whom you belong to. Hmm?  It does seem all those little ones I left on you are gone.  Maybe I should go... deeper."  He scraped his teeth along Dipper's collarbone before sinking his teeth in.  The soft skin gave way to his sharp teeth and he moaned at the blood that filled his mouth.  He could feel power surging through him.

 

_With blood freely given I bind you..._

 

"Oh god!"  Dipper moaned arching up against him.  With a growl he sunk his teeth in deeper before pulling away his hand on his Pine Tree's throat again- a little tighter than they normally went.  

 

"WHAT have I told you about that?!"  He snarled.

 

"I- I am sorry Mr. Cipher."  Dipper reached up to caress the arm holding him.  "I am sorry- it wont happen again."  He swore.

 

Bill let him go and more gently wrapped his arms around him, licking at the wound he left.  He relished in the whimpers as Dipper melted against him.  "Its fine my sweet.  You just loose yourself sometimes.  I understand."  He gave him another nip- gentler this time. "Just call for me next time- not HIM."

 

"Yes Mr Cipher."  Dipper moaned.  "Only for you.  I am yours."

 

Bill hummed happily, hooking his fingers through Dipper's belt loops and pulling their hips flush.  Dipper felt a prickling of magic- his breath caught in his throat- but it abruptly stopped.  "Strip for me."

 

He suddenly felt very cold as Bill stepped back to watch him.  He carefully and quickly stripped off his clothes- body flushing and Bill watched him unblinkingly.  Bill smirked and tugged his gloves off with his teeth.  Oh god that was the most sexy thing Dipper had ever seen.

 

Bill's hands pressed against his hips and he felt the prickling of magic again as Bill pushed him back against the tree.  "O-oh!  Oh FUCK!!"  He cried as Bill used his magic to stretch him.  Bill lifted him from the ground, pressing him between the demon and tree.  The rough bark scraped against his back and he knew there would be marks in the morning.  He knew he would wake to Bill kissing each one of them.

 

The magic faded away and Bill was pressing into him.  Thick and hot thrusting in balls deep.  "Fuck, Bill!"  He moaned, wrapping his arms around the demon's shoulders his nails scratching into his neck.  Bill moaned back and arched unto the touches.  Okay so maybe he was a little masochistic too.

 

He kept up a hard pace- relishing the gasps and moans he earned as he forced Pine Tree's back to slid up and down against the hard bark.

 

Dipper felt the heat pooling in his belly start to unravel.  "B-Bill please."  He begged.  "Please..."

 

"Tell me what you need my sweet."  He demon purred- his voice taking on its echoing quality.  Damn he was losing himself just as much as Dipper was.

 

"Please, M- Mr. Cipher, fill me." He felt Bill shiver and with one more hard thrust they were bother coming.


	4. First Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 3
> 
> Prompt (2): maybe a situation where bill wants to try bdsm but dipper is nervous as fuck and really jittery at first but it turns out that he likes it id k
> 
> Stan and Mabel walking in on Bill and Dipper getting intimate

"Its alright Pine Tree.  I've soundproofed the room."  Bill was pulling Dipper closer, nipping at his neck.  "We'll start small if you like- just your hands behind your back.  You know I wouldn't hurt you."  He grinned against his neck.  "Unless you want me to."

Dipper shivered and whimpered.  He didn't mind- actually LIKED- when Bill was rough... but tying up.  They had never done that...

 

"Come now my sweet."  Bill purred, "you can stop it any time."

 

"Okay."  Dipper agreed.

 

Bill slipped off his bowtie and pulled Dipper's arms behind his back, folding them together and binding them.  He added a little magic just to be sure Dipper couldn't slip out.  Dipper moaned softly at the feeling of magic dancing across his skin.  Bill smiled to himself and shifted around to stand in front of his little Pine Tree- bare and bound- kneeling on the bed.

 

"Mmm you look so pretty."  He grasped Dipper by the chin bringing his face up for a  deep demanding kiss.  Dipper whimpered when he pulled away- longing to pull him back.  Bill grasped at his burnet locks, yanking his head back to lick up along his adam's apple.  His free hand pet up his bare thigh- leaving goosebumps in its wake.  He cocked his head listening to the sweet sounds his lover made- telltail signs he was losing himself.  Perfect...

 

The door burst open.  "Dipper I've been callin...."  Stan's face went about as red as Dipper's eyes wide.  Oh how he longed to kill that damn demon...

 

Bill hissed- eyes going pure gold as he rounded on Stan.  He could FEEL Dipper's mortification.  Damn it all it was going to take forever to get Dipper to try anything again!  

 

Mabel peeked around her gruncle.  "Did you find.... oh..."  Her face went red to but it was obvious she was trying not to smile.

 

"OUT!"  Bill snarled- his voice echoing, the door slamming shut in their faces.


	5. The Disciple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt (3): Yoooo what about that praise/worship(?) kink u mentioned? OwO
> 
> what about dipper and bill being home alone (bow chicka wow wow) and then stan and mabel come back and literally right before they open the door dipper screams bill’s name really loud and stan just. leaves. doesnt even take the car he just fucking walks off and doesnt come back for several hours
> 
> sooo here’s a prompt Maybel is out (sleepover? Idk) and ya know~ Bill has some plans for the niight and idk I would really like to see (read?) Dipper try (and successfully fail ) to be top www *whispers* It can be nsfw huehuehue

 

"Pine Tree what are you doing?"  Dipper flushed at the teasing tone.  He had Bill pinned beneath him, hands firm on his shoulders.  Bill tilted his head when he didn't get an answer.  Oh no, he was doing that mind reading thing...  

 

Bill smiled up at him and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.  "No.  Oh no, Pine Tree, thats not how this works.  You're MINE."

 

Dipper pressed his shoulders more firmly into the mattress.  "Do you really think it would be that easy?"  In a flurry of movement their positions were reversed.  Dipper's wrists pinned under gloved hands and Bill slid a knee up between his thighs- earning a stiffled moan.

 

"It seems you need a reminder of who is in charge here,  my sweet."  His golden eye gleamed with mischief as it roved over the body beneath him.  A prickle of magic and Dipper was in the Summer-ween costume Bill had made him. 

 

Bill leaned down and kissed at his neck.  "My little disciple.  Tell me what do disciples do?"

 

"Follow."

 

"And who do you follow?"

 

"You."

 

Bill gave him a nip.  "Close..."

 

Dipper whimpered and tried to arch up against the demon but Bill kept him down.  What was he supposed to say?  Disciples followed... oh...  "You, Lord Cipher."

 

He was instantly rewarded with a hard kiss, tongue forcing its way past his lips.  Dipper's eyes rolled back as he gave into Bill's desire.  When Bill pulled away something seemed to catch his eye and he smirked down at Dipper.

 

Hands suddenly free Dipper was pulled up by his tie.  He stumbled to his feet and followed where Bill wanted him.  The window...  "I even have a stained glass window all my own.  All gods should have one- don't you agree Pine Tree?"

 

"Yes Lord Cipher."  He shivered in anticipation as Bill forced him to his knees on the window seat, facing the window- pulling his arms up over his head.  Dipper felt a magic prickling on his bare wrists and his hands were bound in mid air.

 

There was a soft thud and Bills bare hands pet over his thighs and ass.  "You sound so sweet when you say that."  He purred.  He reached up to loosen Dipper's tie and carefully undo the buttons of his vest.  His fingers slipped between the buttons of the crisp white shirt, nails scratching along his skin. 

 

The hands vanished and there was a hard slap to his ass.  "I have my window, which I guess makes this room my chapel, the bed my alter.  And you my disciple.  Tell me Pine Tree, what do I require of my disciple?  Every right answer you get a treat."

 

Dipper's eyes were closed, his breathing heavy as Bill went back to his teasing.  Okay he could do this, he knew Bill.  "L-loyalty."  A hand slipped between his thighs and rubbed the bulge in his tight dress pants.

 

"O-oh!"  He cried out, thrusting into the touch.  There was more than one answer here- what else did Bill want?  "Obedience."  That one earned him a hard squeeze and Bill's nimble fingers undid his fly, pushing the pants down to his knees.

 

He could feel Bill press against him but he didn't push in.  There had to be something else...   _You're MINE_.  "To give themself to you completely."  There was a tingling as Bill used his magic to prepare him.  

 

"Body,"  Bill pressed in.

 

"Mind,"  A rough thrust- Dipper broke off into a moan- pressing back against him but Bill kept a sadistically slow pace.

 

"Soul."  Bill sped up- slamming into him with each thrust.

 

Dipper dug his nails into his palm and could feel Bill's digger into his hips.  "Fuck yes!  BILL!!!!"  He cried out.  His voice reverberating off the window.

 

~*~

 

Down at the front door Stanford Pines froze in place- keys half way to the lock.  He closed his eyes and swallowed hard- handing the keys off to Mabel he walked off.  


	6. Bath Time in the Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: between 3&4
> 
> Prompt: Ok here’s a Prompt, dipper gets really stress ( be coz of family,school,idk) and bill calms him down by making a bubble bath ( may be some nfsw )

"Pine Tree?"  Bill floated about Dipper's twisted mindscape looking for the teen.  There were his fake monsters everywhere, wondering about and making growling noises.  But where was Pine Tree?

He gave a little tug and after a few tense moments got a tug back.  He hurried after it.  He found his human curled up in the dark corner of what seemed to be an unused classroom.  And he was... crying?  Oh no that couldn't be right.

"Pine Tree look at me."  He cooed, gently lifting the boy's face.  "Oh my sweet, tell me what's wrong."  The demon pulled him to his feet and drew him into the air to float with him.

"Bill I cant take this.  Everyone treats me like a freak- Mabel is the only one who cares anymore... I am all alone..."

"You aren't alone!  You have me!"

"Yeah HERE but... no one else knows about you.  Mom and dad don't care to know- even if they did they wouldn't understand.  No one cares, no one HELPS."  Dipper sobbed as Bill pulled him close.

The monsters- he was the only one that protected his Pine Tree from monsters and these ones... these were ones he couldn't get to.

Bill offered the teen a smile.  "I know just what you need.  Close your eyes, its a surprise."  Pine Tree did as he was told.

When he opened them he found a rather odd scene- odd but very sweet.  He assumed it was an area in the forest near the Shack, thick lush grass sprinkled with wild flowers of all colors.  Dapples sunlight streaming through the trees- all in spring blossom.  In the center of this pretty little glade was an old claw-foot tub filled to the brim with bubbles.  

Bill certainly knew just what would help...  "Now then," and snap of the demon's fingers and both their clothes were gone, "into the bath Pine Tree."

Dipper was more then happy to comply.  The water was perfectly warm- as were the arms wrapped around him.  He leaned into Bill's touches as he let his lover wash him- taking extra care of his hair.  And wow those fingers felt amazing on his scalp...

"Bill," he turned to snuggle up to him, "thank you for this.  I really needed it.  You think this is something we could do in reality sometime?"

"Not with the guaranteed privacy of the mindscape."  He ran his hand up Pine Tree's thigh.  "And I know how you hate being 'caught'."

Dipper blushed brilliantly and shifted in his lap to nuzzle against his neck.  "Is that where this is going?"

"You wanted stress relief didn't you?"  That got a chuckle out of both of them.  Dipper shifted again to press a soft sweet kiss to his lover's lips.  Bill hummed happily into it his tongue lightly prodding past Pine Tree's defenses as he carefully lifted the teen to straddle his lap.

Dipper squeezed his knees against Bill's hips and wrapped his arms around his neck as he eagerly kissed back.

Bill's fingers ghosted through the water, petting up and down his thighs- then his shaft, which earned him a soft sound of longing and Pine Tree's hips rocking up against him.  His hand slipped between Dipper's legs- finger tip pressing against his hole.  He could feel it twitching against him as he pressed in.

This time Dipper rocked his hips back- trying to get him deeper as he gasped into the kiss.  "Eager are we?"  Bill teased as he pressed a second finger in.  "I know its been awhile but..."

"Tease."  Dipper hissed, digging nails into Bill's shoulders as he wriggled to try and get his fingers to hit his prostate.

"I have to properly prepare you- you know I never want to hurt you... unless its in a fun way."

"We're in the dreamscape- it wont hurt.  You're just being a tease you ass!"

"Tsk tsk Pine Tree- maybe we shouldn't do this if you're going to be so mean to me."

"No I..." he whimpered.  "Please Bill I just... its been so long- even longer since I rode you.  Please let me ride you..."  He gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

Bill chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss.  "How can I say no to that?"  He purred- removing his fingers.  "You want to ride than I'll let you take it from here."

Dipper reached down into the water and gave Bill a few hard strokes before lining himself up and dropping down- taking the demon all the way to the hilt.

"Shit Pine Tree!"  Bill groaned- grabbing his hips to steady him.  "You ARE eager."

Dipper squeezed around him and lifted himself up again then rolled his hips down.  Bill met him half way, thrusting up hard.  They started with an easy steady pace but their movements became erratic- water sloshing into the grass beneath them.  

Dipper was clutching to the side of the tub to keep himself steady, Bill had one hand on the edge and the other holding firmly to Dipper's hip.  Pine Tree was soon making soft keening noises and Bill knew he had to be getting close. He thrust up harder, his hand leaving Dipper's  hip in favor of his leaking need.

"Don't hold back," he purred, "cum for me Pine Tree.  Its alright.  Cum for me."

Oh god those words were so honey sweet and perfect and who was Dipper to not do as the demon commanded him?  He rolled his hips against Bill's- grinding down hard- back arched and head thrown back as Bill stroked him.  

With a shaky moan and cry of Bill's name he was cumming.  He squeezed tight around Bill- milking him- as with a low guttural moan Bill was filling him.

Dipper slumped against the demon snuggling close as he caught his breath.  They laid like that in the quiet dream forest for awhile.

"I believe I've kept you long enough.  I should send you back."

Dipper hugged tighter to his lover.  "I don't want to go back- I want to stay with you."

Bill pet his hand over Dipper's hair.  "I know Pine Tree but we can't do that.  Its not to much longer until you'll be back home with me."  He soothed.  "Until then would you like me to visit you more often?"

Dipper nodded against the crook of his neck.  "Alright my sweet, I'll visit more."  He promised.  "Until next time."  He pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead and the dream faded away.  


	7. A Lovely Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt: Mabel infects both bill and dipper with lovely longing
> 
> ((With the permission of thechronicliar I use the lovely longings))

Bill had gone downstairs for snacks.  With Pine Tree obsession over a new secret in journal 2- he had finally found where Stanford had hidden it- he knew it was up to him to make sure the young man remembered to eat.

 

Really how had Pine Tree survived before- he was horrible at taking care of himself!  Mmm what was that?  A sweet scent lured him over to the counter where Shooting Star's flowery tea pot sat.  He glanced around for the girl- she wouldn't mind if they had a cup would she?

 

He grabbed their mugs down from the cabinet.  

 

"Find anything yet Pine Tree?"  He lightly nudged a steaming mug against Pine Tree's shoulder as he sipped his own.

 

"Thanks."  Dip murmured as he accepted the drink- taking a sip- never taking his eyes from the code he was working on.  He licked his lips and glanced at his mug.  "What is this?"

 

"Tea.  Shooting Star's blend.  Its good isn't it?  She makes a good brew- makes up for your lack of potion skills."  He hummed with a little smirk.

 

Dipper shot him a glare an went back to his work- drinking down the tea pretty quickly.  It WAS a good blend.  Sweet a bit of fruity tang, smelled AMAZING.  

 

The warmth of the tea quickly spread through his whole body and he shifted slightly in his seat.  He became acutely aware of Bill leaning over him- his hand on the back of Dipper's chair.  He shifted again.

"Bill could you-"  His voice was oddly breathless and a bit high.  

 

Bill practically slammed his mug down on the table- only a little tea left in the bottom.  His hand was shaking slightly.  He glared at the mug his eye dark- a dark Dipper knew well and it made him squirm more and oh god- he was hot all over and his heart was hammering.

 

"Bill?"  The demon turned his gaze to Dipper and he swore he heard a little growl as Bill grinned down at him.

 

"My my you look so pretty like that Pine Tree.  I'll have to ask little sister where she found those silly little flowers..."

 

"F-flowers?"

 

"Lovely Longing.  A very special supernatural flower- I am sure you can guess the effects."  He dropped his hand to Pine Tree's thigh, fingers tracing feather light over his jeans.  

 

Dipper shuttered, letting out a little whimper.  Oh god his body felt like it was on fire and Bill's touch was like lightening across his skin- and that touch was barely anything.  Bill smirked down at him and Dipper noted how heavy he was breathing.  So they effected him too...  

 

Suddenly he was yanked from his chair and pressed firm between the demon and his desk.  Bill slipped his knee between his legs and scrapped his teeth along his neck.  Dipper rubbed up against his thigh with a groan and started rutting against him desperately.

 

"Already so needy?"  Bill chuckled- his voice echoing, giving away how much of an effect the flowers had on him too.  "Barely done anything to you and you're already falling apart."  

 

He pulled back- keeping Dipper's hips firmly pinned to the desk.  Dipper whimpered, squirming against his hold.  "Please Bill... please..."  He begged.

 

"I know Pine Tree, I know."  He soothed, snarling as he struggled one handed with his belt- he made far quicker work of Pine Tree's pants, pushing them down past his knees.  He pulled Dipper's loose tee over his head- displacing his hat.  Then forcing Pine Tree around and bending him over the desk- one hand clutching the back of his neck to pin him down.  

 

Not that Dipper was about to try and get away.  He was eagerly arching back encouraging Bill to move faster all the while begging.  "Please Bill, please."  Over and over again like some magic chant.

 

Bill snarled, his hand tightening on the back of his neck.  Thankfully his head was clear enough to use his magic to slick himself up before he slammed into the man beneath him.  Dipper cried out hands desperately seeking something to hold onto, the edge of the desk digging into his hips, feet slipping on spilled papers.

 

His chanted begging changed to include "Fuck yes!" as Bill rode him hard.  Dipper came first- stars exploding in the corners of his eyes- and god if that wasn't the most amazing orgasm ever!- but he had no chance to rest.  Bill was still slamming into him and his whole body trembled and twitched, over sensitive from his own end and the lingering Lovely Longing.

 

He soon felt Bill's seed fill him and the demon slumped over him- resting his weight on his elbows both of them panting heavily.  Bill carefully pulled out and flopped into he desk chair- pulling Dipper into his lap.  They leaned their heads together trying to catch their breaths.  Dipper's whole body felt limp and tired.  

 

Bill nuzzled at his hair line.  "Definitely need to find out where she found those flowers.  I would love to do a little further... research." His fingers ran up Dipper's thigh again. 

 

Dipper hummed back and snuggled closer.

 

Well that wasn't a 'no'....


	8. A Lovely Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt: Prompt where only Bill is under the influence of Lovely Longing and Dip (trying to kind of get back at him through teasing) is the one topping? You can write it if you want ,but I’d be happy to hear your ideas. :3c
> 
>  
> 
> Bill gives dipper some chocolates that have “longing” in them (can be fluff with nsfw ?)
> 
>  
> 
> MORE LOVELY LONGING PLS
> 
> could you write dipper topping? i really love all your work but im a huuuge fan of your nsfw stuff or maybe some reaaaaally kinky stuff ;0

Bill finished off the coco Pine Tree had made him- casting a quick glance toward the young man.  He was flipping through his new book, one hand absently trying to open the box of- very special- chocolates bill had gotten him.

 

Oh and Bill could not wait for him to start eating.

 

He set his mug down and moved for him when he look a bite- only to have his legs feel like jelly and heat shoot through his body.  His groan caused Pine Tree to look up at him with a smile.  

 

"Feeling okay Bill?"  He popped the rest of the chocolate into his mouth and stood.

 

Bill stumbled for the bed.  "What was in that coco?"  He hissed.

 

Dipper grinned down at him- pushing him back against the mattress.  "I might have spiked your drink with Lovely Longing..."  He crawled on top of him- getting a firm grip on his wrists.  "Pay back for your 'research'."

 

Bill glared up at him and shifted in his hold.  Easily thrown off.  "Did you really think it would be so easy?  I thought we had gone over this before."  

 

He hooked his legs around Pine Tree's and flipped them.  He pulled Dipper's arms above his head and forced his legs apart- using magic to bind him in place.  He dragged a nail over Dipper's collar bone.

 

Dipper whimpered and squirmed and- wow that should not be effecting him this much...  "Funny though- because I may have spiked your chocolates."  Dipper's eyes went wide as the demon grinned down at him.  Oh fuck.

Bill slid his hands under his shirt, dragging his nails across his chest.  "I honestly don't know wether to be proud of your cunning or punish you for it."

 

Dip arched up with another whimper- seeking contact.  He was feeling the full effect of the Longings now.  "Bill please..."  He moaned.

 

The demon grinned down at him.  "Don't worry Pine Tree- for now you're safe.  I'll take care of you."  He purred- voice growing a little echo-y.  He scratched his thumb nails over Dipper's nipples- digging in slightly.  At the same time working his magic over them to remove clothes.

 

He relished the moans and begging it earned him. 

 

He leaned over his prone form- grinding down against him as he sunk his teeth into Dipper's neck intent on leaving a mark.  This wasn't the first time he tried to get the drop on Bill, apparently he needed a reminding of who was in charge.

 

"Bill please- please..."  

 

"Please what?"  He was amazed how much control he was maintaining- Pine Tree hadn't dosed him quiet enough.

 

He felt his lover shutter beneath him.  "P-please fuck me."

 

Bill grinned- licking the wound he left on Pine Tree's neck.   _HIS_.  He ground down against him again before pulling back.  He magic-d his fingers slick and and shoved in two right away- getting desperate sweet keening sound in response.

 

"I think I know a perfect punishment for you."  He cooed as he added a third finger- stretching him out quickly.  "I'll just leave you bound here- fed you another chocolate and leave you to squirm."

 

Dipper whimpered but Bill wasn't sure if it was because of the promised punishment or that he removed his fingers.  "I'll do just that.  A little more research into Lovely Longings."  He slicked himself up and shoved right in to the hilt.

 

"FUCK!!"  His lover screamed- arching almost fully off the bed.  Oh now THAT  was a pretty sight.  He pulled back and shoved back in- again and again- a rough unsteady pace.  Pine Tree was a squirming mess beneath him, moaning and begging and struggling against his bonds.

 

He wrapped his hand around DIpper's aching need, giving him a few quick strokes.  "Cum for me Pine Tree."   He ordered through his own moans as Dipper clenched around him.

 

His sight went blurry, heart hammering in his head as he came.  He could hear Pine Tree scream his name- the body beneath him jerking and quivering as he rode out his end.

 

He pulled back, kneeling between his lover's legs watching him catch his breath.  "You were very naughty Pine Tree- trying to trick me like that."  He scolded- his own voice breathless.  "So you're going to help me with a little project."  He slid from the bed to retrieve the box of chocolates.  

 

"Some research on my new favorite subject."  He plucked one out of the box with a smirk.  DIpper let out a little whimper but opened his mouth obediently. 

 

~~~

 

When Bill came back up to their room an hour later it was to heavy breathing and desperate whimpers.  Pine Tree- still bound- was squirming desperately against the bed, his whole body flush, worrying his lip between his teeth to keep quiet.

 

Bill silently moved for the bed looking down on him with a smile.  "It seems the effect lasts longer when ingested for humans."  He hummed, reaching down to caress his lover's cheek.  Dipper immediately pressed into the touch- turning his head slightly to press soft kisses to his palm.

 

"Bill..."  His voice was soft and breathless and oh so desperate.

 

Bill turned his head to get a better look at him.  "Look at me Pine Tree."  Dipper's eyes fluttered open they were hazy and lust blown.  "So beautiful..."  His hand railed down over Dipper's neck and collar bone- nothing but feather light touches but his Pine Tree arched into everyone of them with a needy moan and begging.  "You're always so beautiful."

He pulled his hand away- earning a whimper that soon disolved into a moan as Bill kissed him.  Hungry, needy, forceful.  

 

"You've taken your punishment very well.  I believe its time to end it."  He trained kisses down his neck.  But first... he sunk his teeth in and sucked hard, savoring the taste of blood filling his mouth.

 

Pine Tree screamed, arching off the bed, toes curling into the sheets.  Bill pulled back slightly in surprise and watched with mild fascination as he partner came.  Pine Tree's body went limp, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

 

"I didn't even have to touch you there to get you to cum."  Bill gave his wound a little lick and made quick work of cleaning him up with his magic.

 

He stretched out beside him and DIpper wasted no time snuggling up close.  Bill wrapped an arm around him.  "Now I have another thing I want to 'research'- don't worry though Pine Tree- now its time for you to rest.  I'll tuck those chocolates away for... special occasions." 

 

He smirked to himself- absently petting Pine Tree's messy hair and carefully pulled the covers up around him.


	9. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> year: between 3&4
> 
> prompt:Uh nsfw Billdip Dipper hasn’t seen Bill I a long time (coming back home from school) and he just slams him against the wall and drags him to their room and Nsfw happened (thank you~)

Dipper shifted slightly in place- as much as he loved and missed everyone at the Shack he was eager to have some alone time with a certain one.  "I am gunna go put my stuff away real quick."  

 

Bill immediately grabbed one of his suitcases.  "I'll help."  He murmured.

 

"You are certainly insistent."  Bill commented as they headed up the stairs.  Dipper stopped on the stair above him- turning around to give him a hard kiss- needy and desperate.

 

"Glad you took the hint."  He breathed when Bill pushed him back.

 

"Upstairs now."

 

 

As soon as they were both in their room the trap door slammed shut and DIpper heard the lock slid into place.  Suitcases and backpack dropped to the floor as Bill shoved him up against the wall- capturing him in a bruising kiss.  

 

Dipper moaned, his short nails digging into the woodwork behind him.  There was a sharp pain and he heard Bill moan and press harder against him.  When the demon pulled back he licked at his split lip.

 

"With my blood freely given..."  He purred.  Bill grinned back at him- showing off his fangs.  

 

"I do hope you will give me more."  He leaned in to nuzzle at his neck.

 

Dipper whimpered and arched his head back.  "Sink your teeth into my flesh."  He sang softly- earning a soft growl.  Bill really did love when he sang for him...

 

"Isn't there a part of that song about fucking against a wall?"

 

Dipper smiled.  

 

"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw"

 

A louder growl this time and Bill was pulling at his clothes.  Dipper tried to help but Bill was't giving him much space to move.  "I should make you do a strip tease to that song."  Dipper flushed bright at the idea.  "It would be fun.  Not an inch of you wouldn't have bite marks..."  

 

He finally pushed Dipper's pants down- moving to yank his shirt over his head.  He pulled off his gloves with his teeth and ran bare hands against Pine Tree's bare body.  There was something so powerful about being fully clothed while your partner was completely bare.  He loved it.

 

If the moans were anything to go by so did Pine Tree.  "You're always so squirmy."  He teased- pulling a hand away and with a snap of his fingers a bottle of lube appeared in it.  "I love watching you squirm."  He pressed a slick finger into him.

 

Dipper moaned and arched his hips toward him.  Bill pushed in as deep as possible.  He gently stroked his inner walls- watching him squirm intently.  A few little thrusts and he added another finger- crooking and scissoring them.  Pine Tree pushed back insistently- begging for more under his breath.  

 

It was always so beautiful watching him come undone.

 

Bill pulled his hands away.  "Slick me up."  He ordered.  Pine Tree's hands fumbled with his belt but he soon had Bill free of his tight dress pants.  He started to go down to his knees when the demon pushed the bottle of lube into his hands.  

 

"Its quicker.  You can suck me later."  His voice was deep- growing echo-y and his eyes were dark.  Dipper was quick to pour lube into his hand and rub it over Bill's hard cock.  He gave a few teasingly slow strokes- little squeezes.  Bill moaned- thrusting into his hand.

 

"Enough!"  He hissed- shoving Pine Tree up against the wall, effortlessly lifting him.  Pine Tree steadied himself with his hands on the demon's shoulders.

 

"Oh fuck!"  He cried out as his lover thrust roughly into him- sliding him up the wall a little.  Then there was the sting of Bill's teeth scraping down along his chest- sinking in right above a nipple.  He whimpered at the pain but Bill's thrusts quickly flooded him with pleasure again. 

 

Each thrust was paired with a bite- some breaking skin, drawing blood, others leaving vivid hickeys.  The marks would be there for days- maybe even a week or two.  

 

"P-Pine Tree..."  Bill groaned thrusting erratically.  Dipper gasped as magic wrapped around his aching cock- it was warm and wonderful- giving him long hard strokes, squeezing him tight, running over the slit.

 

"Bill... Bill."  He gasped, trying to rock his hips up into those amazing touches.  He squeezed around his lover- milking him of his orgasm.

 

Bill groaned- thrusting in deep as he came.  The magic gave DIpper a hard squeeze- milking him of his own  orgasm too.  He arched up against Bill- his body quivering as he came.

 

When he slumped back against the wall Bill carefully let him down to stand.  He leaned heavily against the wall catching his breath.  

 

Bill's fingers traced the marks he left all over Pine Tree's chest.  "Tonight- when no one is expecting us for anything- I am going to have you again and again until you pass out beneath me.  Then I'll continue in your dreams."

 

Dipper shivered in anticipation at the promise.


	10. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt (2): bill may have been listening to don’t mess with me by tempo shark one to many times. (Worship kink is such an awesome kink for these two)
> 
> How about a continuation of that cross dressing Dipper?
> 
> ((the original crossdressing Dipper is in Billdip floof))

That was not the last time Bill dressed Dipper up in that outfit or ones similar.  Normally it was completely innocent- when they had the Shack to themselves- Bill seemed to enjoy making cute clothes for Dipper, maybe even more then Dipper enjoyed wearing them.  He even put Dipper in a little witch's dress (complete with hat) before a magic lesson once.  

 

95% percent of the time it was innocent- then there was that last 5%...

 

The 5% when Bill was feeling especially possessive, especially rough.  

 

When Dipper had come up to their room and seen Bill in his top hat and his cane in hand he knew he was in for one hell of a night.

 

The crook of his cane hooked Dipper around the middle- pulling him in front of the mirror.  Bill slid up behind him- studying his reflection.  "Will not do."  He muttered, his hands wrapping around Dipper's middle, kissing at his jaw.  

 

Dipper gasped as magic flashed across his skin- gone were his jeans and hat.  Replaced with a silky golden nighty that shimmered in the faint light of their room and barely even covered him.  Around his middle a black leather corset- laced up tight.  His hat was replaced with a black top hat fascinator with a sparkly gold ribbon wrapped around it in a bow.

"Much better."  The demon purred- his hands petting over the corset- one drifted down, giving him a rough squeeze through his nighty.  Beneath it was a flash of black lace panties.  

 

Bill certainly loved dressing him up in his colors- his disciple, his follower,  _HIS_  


 

Bill's other hand wrapped around his throat- giving a light pressure- forcing him to stare at himself in the mirror.  "Well Pine Tree?"

 

Dipper took in a shaky breath.  "Thank you  _Lord_  Cipher- its beautiful."

 

A grin slip the demon's face and he pulled his Pine Tree around for a hard kiss- hands petting down his back and giving his ass a hard squeeze.  He tapped his cane to the back of Pine Tree's knees.  

 

"On your knees."  He ordered.  Dipper dropped down without question- his hand coming up to Bill's belt.  He looked up at him expectantly- awaiting his instruction.

 

Bill smiled down at him- hands petting over his hair, giving a sudden pull.  Dipper moaned and he followed the tug- never taking his eyes from Bill's.  "Such a good boy."  Bill praised, "You may go ahead."

 

Dipper leaned forward eagerly, nuzzling the bulge in Bill's pants as he hastily undid his belt.  As soon as the demon was free he was kissing and licking along his length- hands moving to hold Bill's hips.

 

"Hands."  Bill growled and Dipper immediately started to drop them to his lap.  "And no touching yourself either."

 

Dipper froze a moment, "Yes Lord Cipher." and put his hands behind his back, interlocking his fingers.  Bill's cane tapped against his arms and they were forced back further as magic bound them together from wrist to elbow- forcing his chest out along with a gasp of shock.

 

"Now open that pretty mouth."  Dipper moaned at the command, his eyes fluttering shut as he obeyed.  Bill hummed happily at his obedience, fingers tangling into his hair as he pulled him forward.  He slid slowly into his lover's waiting mouth until Pine Tree's nose was buried in golden pubes.  

 

He slid in and out- each thrust a little faster, a little rougher.  Dipper squeezed his eyes shut- his hands tightening together as Bill fucked his throat.

 

The hands tugging his hair became shaky and Bill's moans became steadily louder- Dipper knew he was getting close and he swallowed hard around him.

 

Bill pulled back with a hiss- forcing Dipper's head back away from him while still keeping a tight grip in his hair.  

 

Why hadn't Bill come?  Why wouldn't he let him drink him down?

 

"Lord Cipher?"  His voice was a little rough.  Bill's lust blown eye focused in on him and he was suddenly hauled to his feet.  He was bent over their bed- a hand on the back of his neck keeping his cheek pressed firmly against the comforter.

 

Bill's free hand pushed the nighty up over Dipper's hips- his fingers tracing the edge of the lace panties.  Then it was gone.  A hard smack came down- causing Dipper to jerk his hips forward against the edge of the mattress with a low moan.

 

Bill chuckled at the reaction and yanked the panties down to his knees.  Dipper squirmed against the mattress in anticipation.  "Tell me Pine Tree- what do you want?"  His voice was low- the low that got Dipper all hot and bothered.

 

"Please Lord Cipher, fuck me."  He moaned, wriggling his rear to entice the demon.  It certainly worked- the demon's spit slicked cock thrust hard into him.

 

Bill had been edging- Dipper knew he had to be close.  He rocked back into each thrust and rut hard against the mattress until Bill pulled his hips back.  The demon chuckled at his desperate whimper when the friction was taken away.  A few more hard thrusts and the demon was filling him.

 

When he pulled out he leaned over Pine Tree- one hand supporting him.  Dipper gasped- his hips jerking forward when he felt Bill's cane press against his aching need.  

 

"You haven't cum yet Pine Tree?"  Bill's tone was teasing as he pressed the cane harder against him.  Dipper rutted back against it.  "You like that?  What a filthy thing you are."  The demon chuckled.  "So needy you would take anything.

 

"Well you better hurry or I'll take away your chance."  Dipper rutted harder against the cane.  "I could lay you out on the bed and watch you squirm and beg all night long.  You know I can keep you edging for hours."

 

The thought of that made Dipper moan- Bill's eye boring into him, his hands and magic bringing him to the edge again and again... It should feel wrong how tempting that was.

 

He pressed down harder against the cane and finally found his end.  His vision flashed white a moment, his body spasmed against the mattress.  The cane was gone and the magic released his arms.  Before he hit his knees on the floor he was scooped up and laid out carefully on the bed.

 

Bill's hand pet over his side as he looked him over.  Dipper watched him with half lidded eyes as he tried to catch his breath.  "You are absolutely gorgeous."  His voice had lost its teasing and commanding tone.  

 

His eye flicked up to meet Dipper's and he gave him a smile and leaned in for gentle kiss.  "You were so good for me tonight- perfect in fact.  My sweet sweet Pine Tree"  He cooed, pressing another kiss to his birthmark.

 

Dipper's eyes started to feel heavy as he drifted toward sleep and Bill wrapped him in his arms- pulling the blankets around them.  


	11. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> year: 5
> 
> Prompt: Can we get some morning cuddles? (Maybe nsfw?)

Bill's eyes flicked open and he smiled down at his lover- using him for a pillow.  "Come on Pine Tree its time to get up."  He shifted under his weight.

 

There was no answer and no movement.

 

"I know you're awake- get up, there's work to be done."  That time he got  grumble.

 

"Its raining."  Bill turned his head slightly to listen to the rain on the roof.

 

"Yes it is.  Very observant- now UP."

 

"There wont be any tourists on a rainy day like this."  The young man shifted to straddle him, sitting up slightly.  "Couldn't we just lay in bed all day?"

 

Bill's demon heart quivered slightly at the sight of his love- eyes still blurry from sleep, dreamy smile, sporting a horribly adorable case of bedhead, all snuggles and warmth...

 

"And do what?"  He asked innocently.

 

Pine Tree's sleepy smirk was so precious Bill almost wished he had one of Shooting Star's cameras.  And then he was leaning forward- though the kiss was soft it was a little sloppy.  Bill smirked against it and one hand came up to hold the back of Pine Tree's neck to guide him as Bill took control.

Dipper hummed happily against the kiss and pressed up closer to him, arms draping over his shoulders.  He more than willingly opened his mouth to Bill's intruding tongue.

 

His body was acting on instinct- his mind still too fuzzy with sleep.    He felt Bill shift against him, legs tangling together and he knew what was coming.  They rolled- getting momentarily tangled in the covers- so he was flat out on his back beneath the demon.

 

When Bill started to pull away Dipper desperately tried to pull him back for more.  Only to have his hands removed and gently pushed back against the sheets.  

 

"You want a lazy morning then you'll get it.  You just lay back and stay put."  Dipper knew it was more of a command than suggestion and whimpered slightly at the idea of not being aloud to touch Bill.

 

But then Bill was trailing little kisses and bites down his chest- lower and lower.  Oh gosh- was he going to..?  It was rare for Bill to do that for him.

 

Bill smirked at Pine Tree's squirming. He loved when he was like this- nothing but warmth and softness, body to pliable, so relaxed and compliant.  And his soft little moans and gasps were so sweet to Bill.

 

He nipped at the edge of his belly button as he careful tugged the young man's boxers down.  He licked his lips as Pine Tree's need sprung forward.  He puffed hot breath over him- a sweet little moan above him.  

 

He nuzzled against his base, licking his way up his length and swirling his tongue around the tip- flicking over his slit.  It earned him a chorus of beautiful gasps and moaning as Pine Tree squirmed beneath him- hands fisting into the sheets, right where Bill had put them.

 

Very good.  He was so proud of how quickly Pine Tree had learned his obedience.  There had been a few stubborn ideas that had stuck in his head awhile but he was still a quick learner.

 

Bill finally took him into his mouth- being careful of his sharp teeth- all the way down to the base.  Dipper arched up toward him and Bill firmly pressed his hps back against the mattress- earning a whimper.  He felt his muscles tense and Pine Tree lifted his head to watch him.

 

Bill pulled back a little, smirking around his mouthful and looking right into Pine Tree's eyes before taking him all the way again.  Dipper threw his head back and bit his lip to hold in the helpless sounds of pleasure.  

 

Oh no- he didn't like that.  He pulled back completely.  "Bill please..."  The begging started right away.

 

"I want to hear you Pine Tree.  Everything that wants to come bubbling out of that pretty throat.  I want to hear it all."

 

"Yes, yes.  Please just-"

 

He took him back into his mouth before Pine Tree even finished and the words trailed off into a happy moan.  Shaky breaths, moans, whimpers, desperate whispers of his name- it was music to the demon's ears.  That was him- it was HIM and him alone that could make Pine Tree sound like that.  Make him fall apart like that.

 

The muscles in Pine Tree's stomach tensed and Bill sucked hard.  A long moaning cry of his name as he drank him down- eager for every drop.  It might not be the surge of power from Pine Tree's blood but the warmth he swallowed down sent a pleasant buzz through him.  And the body beneath him went limp.

 

He pulled off licking his lips and crawled back up to stretch out beside his sprawled lover.  The younger wasted no time snuggling up against him- like he was trying to burrow into his chest.  That warmth and softness...

 

"Thank you."  He smiled at the soft murmur and pressed a kiss into the messy bedhead.  

 

"Lazy day in bed it is."


	12. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4-5
> 
> Prompt (2): Okay I adore this AU you have going and all of your stories and drabbles. If I may so humbly request more of the Dipper giving Bill his blood bit, because…hot damn.
> 
> worship kink is so great ahh hhh please write more !! possibly nsfw ?

 

Dipper came jogging up the stairs- the moment his feet hit their bedroom floor he felt a prickling of magic.  He froze in place a moment- finding himself in his disciple outfit.  He lightly drummed his fingers against the banister as he put his mind in order for what he knew was waiting for him.

 

He rounded the corner of the banister and there was Bill- sitting in the center of the window seat with his long legs crossed before him- top hat on, cane in hand.  The demon's eye roved over him hungrily.

 

He moved forward with measured steps- Bill smirking at him all the while.  He careful knelt at his feet- between his legs and cane- settling back on his heels, his fingers dusting the floor.  He bowed his head before looking up to the demon.

 

"How may I serve you Lord Cipher?"

Bill's lips twitched into a small smirk.  "Oh my devoted disciple- is there anything you have left to offer?"

 

Dipper locked eyes with him.  "You already have by heart and soul, my mind and my obedience.  All I truly have to offer you is my body," he tentatively raised his hand to rub Bill's knee- fingers playing their way up his thigh, "to take your pleasure from."

 

Bill glanced down at his daring hand.  He hooked his wrist with the crook of his cane and removed his hand.  "You wish to offer yourself to me?  Then stand.  Stand here."  He uncrossed his legs, spreading his knees.  

 

Dipper quickly moved to obey- his heart thundering as he awaited the order to kneel again.  

 

"Strip."  Bill smirked when his eyes widened in shock a moment. He recovered quickly- fumbling with his tie.  

 

"Slower."  His hands froze in place a moment before continuing slower. The demon grinned and held his hand out for the tie- he pulled off his gloves as he watched his Pine Tree slowly peel off his suit.

 

With his lover completely bare he leaned forward and traced a finger nail around his wheel.  "Such a loyal little disciple- marking yourself so.  Didn't even wait for an order so eager to prove yourself to me."  He teased.

 

He felt the young man quiver beneath his touch and moved his hand along- light scratching over a nipple then petting down his side as though he were inspecting him.   He raised his hand suddenly- gripping Pine Tree's throat and giving a little squeeze.  He grinned up at the flushed human- leaning back.

 

"Come here Pine Tree."  He crooked his finger at him.  Dipper carefully climbed into his lap- straddling him.  Bill held his hips- digging his nails in to earn a gasping moan.

 

"Wrists."  He ordered- taking up the tie again.  Dipper brought his hands up between them- folding them together as though he were praying.

 

"As you wish Lord Cipher."  Bill chuckled and tied his wrists.  

 

"Keep your hands like that- pray for my kindness with you."  He slipped his head between Pine Tree's arms so they would be draped over his shoulders.

 

"Tell me my devoted one, what would you do for me?"  He purred

 

"Anything."  Dipper breathed.

 

"Really?  Would you kill for me if I asked you to?"

 

Dipper knew what he meant and a hate coiled in his belly.  "In an instant."  He swore.

 

He was rewarded for his answer with a demanding kiss- tongue forcing its way into his mouth.  "Very good."  the demon breathed as they broke apart.  

 

"And would you lend me your energy?"  He licked along Dipper's throat- the young man tilted his head back for him eagerly.  

 

"Always."  Bill could hear his heart beat, could feel his pulse.  He sunk his teeth into the tender flesh at the base of his neck.  He savored his lover's needy moan along with the coppery tang of his blood.

 

He pulled back- ready to clean his wound but stopped short.  How beautiful his Pine Tree looked with blood dripping down his chest.  He hummed softly to himself and lifted Dipper- forcing him high on his knees.

 

Dipper scrambled to follow Bill's guiding motions with a shocked gasp that quickly changed to a groan when Bill started pressing kisses and bites along his chest.  Bill pressed a tender kiss to the pine tree symbol on his wheel before pulling back to look at his work.

 

"Even better."  He smirked.  The colors and pattern of his window shone on his lover- the eye stretching the expanse of his chest.  His bites were already blossoming into lovely red marks under its watch- his blood trailing over the left side of the wheel and down toward his needy cock.  

 

Had his Pine Tree ever looked so lovely?

 

"My Lord?"  His eye flicked up to his face at the needy breathy question.  His lover's eyes were hazy with lust- his face flushed and lips kiss swollen from their earlier kiss.

 

He leaned back against the window with a smirk.  "I really don't want you to move."  The look of pure desperation was precious.  "I am enjoying this view far too much... you have been very good for me though- you deserve it..."  He mused.

 

"I know!"  He grinned and snapped his fingers.  For a moment nothing seemed to happen- then Pine Tree's hips jerked forward and his head rolled back with a low moan.  Bill grinned and gripped his hips so he couldn't move.

 

He rolled his own hip up into empty air with soft groans and moans as he watched Pine Tree's body quiver and jolt with every movement.

 

Beautiful.  Simply beautiful.

 

And he felt so good to- this spell had been a good idea.

 

"Bill... Bill...."  He smirked as the gasping chant- that sweet begging.

 

"Cum."  He ordered.  Dipper shivered at the prickling of magic against his cock- his hips jerking forward out of Bill's hands as he came.  His cum mixing with a drying blood on his chest.

 

Bill hissed though his teeth- his eyes closing- as he came.  Dipper whimpered- squirming slightly as Bill filled him- collapsing against him.

 

Bill cleaned them both up with a sweep of his hand and happily gathered Pine Tree in his arms.  


	13. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: between 3&4
> 
> Prompt (2):can you write something with hair pulling?
> 
> Prompt- Bill using sex toys on Dipper (because holy fuck do I need more dominate Bill in my life.)

Bill didn't understand humans.  These sex 'toys' were so strange.  Why would he want to use a fake cock when he could use his own?!  What was the point of a collar if it just got in the way of his bitting?

 

Plain strange.

 

He knew better than to ask Pine Tree- that would end with flustered stammering, and Bill being band from his laptop.  He continued his scrolling with a small scowl.  

 

Oh wait... what was THAT?  He clicked the image, and quickly read up on what it did- his smile growing all the while.  Oh now THAT was an idea.  

 

But why would he spend so much money when he could make it even better with his magic?

~*~

 

Dipper tilted his head- listening to Bill move around.  His fingers twitched nervously, keeping his hands folded in his lap, as he listened to a dresser drawer open.  "I have a little surprise for you Pine Tree."  He knew Bill was smirking- blindfold or not

 

He could hear a faint rattling- like one of Mabel's craft boxes- and furrowed his brow.  What could the demon have?  He could suddenly feel the demon right in front of him and there was a hand in his hair- giving a slight tug.  He moaned softly

 

"Up."  Bill tugged harder and Dipper scrambled to obey.  "Very good.  Hands folded behind you."  The demon purred, yanking his head back to lick up his neck.  His other hand pressed into the small of his back.  He could feel his lover shiver at the cool touch of metal against his skin.

 

He pulled Pine Tree's head to the side to nip at his ear- earning a desperate whimper.  "Can you guess what it is?"  He whispered.

 

Dipper quickly shook his head.  It felt thin, cool, seemed to almost jingle, had to be something sexual, he had no idea what it could be.  "Can I have a hint?"  He ventured.  Bill gave his hair a hard tug and his eyes rolled back under his eyelids- breathing getting heavy.  

 

"No, you have to guess.  If you can... the outcome will be the same either way."  The demon chuckled, moving down to kiss at his neck.  The hand holding the 'surprise' moved along his side- working up toward his chest- the metal growing warm against his over heated flesh.

 

What was it?!

 

A nail scrapped across his nipple, he whimpered, arching into it.  Bill seemed to take the hint, his other hand freeing itself from Dipper's hair and moving down to tease the other side.

 

Dipper had to squeeze his hands together to keep himself from grabbing hold of the demon and pulling him closer.  Then the hands were gone, he felt a soft kiss.  It was quick and simple- just to reassure him Bill was still there and the game wasn't done.

 

Then something replaced the hands.  A pinching- to both sides- hard and unyielding.  His eyes flew open under the black silk at the feeling as it started to get tighter and tighter... only stopping when he let out a pained hiss.  He could feel something drop against his upper abs, thin like... like a chain.

 

"Clamps."  He gasped.  

 

"Well I've given it away now."  Bill chuckled, running his hands up Pine Tree's sides, admiring the thin gold chain running between the golden clamps on his chest.  "But thats not all there is Pine Tree.  I am hardly done with you yet.

 

"I know how much you just LOVE pain."  He teased, giving the chain a tug.  Dipper's body trembled and arched to follow the tug.  "This is much better than a collar and leash."  Another tug.  "Follow me."

 

Dipper stumbled forward- following the tugs.  That tight pinch- a perfect mix of pain and pleasure- paired with the guiding force of Bill.  His sweet voice, his POWER, even tugs to the link... by the time the tugs to his chest stopped and he was caught up in Bill's arms his legs were quivering, he was barely keeping his hands away from his aching need.

 

Apparently he didn't need to- a warm hand wrapped around him, giving a long stroke, thumb rubbing over his slit.  "You seem to enjoy your new toy my sweet."

 

He pressed himself harder against his lover.  "Very much."  He breathed, thrusting up into that warm, perfect, wonderful hand.  "Thank you Bill."

 

He could feel the grin as Bill nuzzled behind his ear.  "I hoped you would.  I have weights for it too."  Dipper groaned at the thought.  "Little gold triangles- I made them look like me."  Bill gave him a squeeze and another long stroke.  "We'll use them next time... with the other little treat I got you."

 

"Other-"  He moaned, all thought lost as the coil of heat in his belly unraveled, his legs giving out, he felt a sticky heat against his stomach.  

 

Bill held him close as he came down from his high, removing the blindfold.  He blinked at the brightness of the room and hid his face against Bill's shoulder.

 

"What other treat?"  He asked as Bill carefully removed the clamps.

 

Bill's voice was sing-song when he answered.  "You'll just have to wait and see!"


	14. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 3
> 
> Prompt (2): fluffy billdip blowjobs?
> 
> Bill sneaks in on dipper as he’s taking a shower fluff/nsfw?

Bill had been downstairs getting ready for arts and crafts with Shooting Star when suddenly he found himself in the bathroom.

 

The hell?

 

"Bill..."  The moan echoed off the shower tiles.  With a scowl the demon looked to the shadow behind the curtain- it was shifting slightly.

 

"Really Pine Tree," the shadow's motion ceased, "are you that needy?  Because I KNOW I've been giving you plenty of attention."

 

"Bill can you just LEAVE."  He hissed.

 

"Not with you tugging the link like that."  Dipper groaned and Bill found he was disappointed it wasn't a 'fun' groan.

 

Well he would just have to fix that.

 

Sudden silence never boded well for Dipper- even before Bill had come into his life.  Had Bill left?

 

Doubtful.

 

Dipper just about jumped out of his skin when he felt an arm wrap around his middle.  He was almost immediately thankful for it though as it kept him on his feet.

 

"B-Bill you...?"  He felt his face heat up, and knew he had to be impossibly red.  What was Bill thinking?!  He was NOT having his first time in the SHOWER!

 

"Relax Pine Tree, you're fine."  The demon took his hands and placed them both firmly against the tied wall- forcing him to lean forward slightly.  "You keep your hands there- don't move them for anything."

 

"Bill what are you-" there was a nudge to his ankles and he spread his feet as much as he could.

 

"Stay put."  The demon seemed to vanish again, and just as Dipper was about to look over his shoulder he reappeared.  In front of Dipper, on his knees.

 

Dipper's mouth went dry as he looked down at the demon.  He was even more amazing naked than Dipper had ever dreamed up.  And when the demon looked up at him and SMIRKED realization dawned.  Bill wasn't serious!

 

But Bill was already leaning forward and taking him into his mouth- brow furrowed in concentration.   _Holy fuck._  


 

Dipper moaned, it echoed off the shower walls, and scratched his nails uselessly against the wall as though trying to get a better grip.  Then Bill was bobbing his head and  _shit_  he was going to drop dead.

 

Yup, right there, just drop dead.  He became aware of a sound, it was soft and near.  He became aware he was making it.  He focused in on it.

 

_"Please Bill, fuck.  Please please just... oh YES fuck YES."_

 

When had he started talking? Or BEGGING.  

 

He was sure he was losing his mind and then Bill HUMMED.  Right against him, and FUCK, if he hadn't lost his mind yet THAT certainly did it.  

 

He closed his eyes so tight he saw bursts of color behind his lids, his hips jutted forward, his own moans echoed back at him, he heard... slurping?

 

Oh god- Bill was DRINKING it.

 

Bill's hand came up and carefully held to his hips, and DIpper was once again thankful for the support.  "You can move your hands no Pine Tree."  Bill's voice was teasing and smug.

 

Dipper did as he was told, straightening up and resting his hands on the demon's shoulders.  Bill smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh.

 

"That was fun- we should do this again."

 

Yes... yes they should.  And DIpper couldn't help but wonder if he could do to the dream demon as he had done to him.


	15. A Lovely Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4&5
> 
> Prompt (2): could you do another one where dipper is trying to make bill jealous but this time it goes wrong and bill gets really mad and dipper has to "make it up" to him wink wink nudge nudge. please and thank you
> 
> maybe dipper makes bill really jealous and bill breaks out the lovely longing as a punishment, or something.

He should have known better.  Really he should have.  Nothing good ever came out of spiteful actions.  He was learning that now.

 

Bill just... he knew just how to push Dipper's buttons and it had ended in a fight.  So Dipper being the smart guy he was decided to get back at him- by flirting with the really cute tourist girl.  

 

This had been a mistake.

 

Bill- still angry from their spat- had yanked the link almost hard enough to make Dipper black out.  Dipper ignored him.

 

This had been an even bigger mistake.

He was shoved toward their bed.  "Head down, ass up."  The demon growled, undoing his bowtie and stripping off his gloves.

 

Dipper scurried to obey.  Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper's pants vanished- leaving him feeing very exposed.  He heard the sound of a cork being removed from a bottle, like a potion bottle, then Bill's hands were massaging some kind of oil onto his cheeks.  

 

He could feel heat spreading all through his body.  "Bill..?"

 

"Feeling it already?  Who needs a love potion when you have lovely longing?"  The hands vanished, Dipper whimpered.  He NEEDED those.  He needed SOMETHING.

 

"Ahh!"  His body jerked forward- his cry barely noticeable over the resounding smack of skin on skin.  

 

Bill drew his hand back and brought it back down on the other side, he savored the whimpers and moans it earned him.  He continued until Pine Tree's ass was bright red, his face just as flushed, and he was begging to cum.

 

"You want to cum then cum."  The demon chuckled, and Dipper felt something tighten around his base- holding him back from his end- as Bill's hand came down again.  "Oh, not there yet?  No worries, I can keep this up all night."  Another smack, then another, and another.

 

Dipper shifted on his knees, whimpering as the thing around his cock tightened.  "Please Bill I am s-sorry!  Please, please... I wont do it again.  I was... was angry, and I was stupid, just PLEASE."

 

Whatever magic Bill had on him vanished and with one more hard smack he was coming all over their comforter.


	16. Toys 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt (2): worship kink walked in
> 
> Is it possible we could get a continuation of the sex toy fic?

Dipper sat on the edge of the bed, nervously straightening his waistcoat.  It had been a shit day, and Bill had been gone most of it- doing whatever he did when he disappeared.  Dipper had missed his reassuring presence, his gentle tugs, his encouragement.  He had never realized just how much he depended on the demon- how much stress Bill saved him from.

 

But Bill hadn't been there today and Dip had NEEDED him.  And now he needed THIS.

 

He could hear Bill coming up the stairs and quickly stood.  When Bill's feet hit their floor he stopped, looking Dipper up and down.  Dipper opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

 

He had never initiated this before, and now that he had he had no idea what to say or do.  Luckily he was saved from embarrassing himself.

 

"My my, whats this?  I am not even gone for a day and you missed me so much?"  Bill's voice was  a pleased hum.

 

Dipper relaxed at the tone.  "Of course my Lord Cipher.  I always miss you when you're gone."

 

Bill grinned, materializing his cane as he walked toward him.  "Such a sweet, devoted disciple."  He grasped Pine Tree's chin- pulling him in for a hard kiss.

 

Dipper melted into it.  Bill could feel Dipper tug at him through the day and felt horrible he couldn't come to him, now he felt such desperation through their link.  

 

When Bill pulled back he grasped Dipper's tie, pulling is from his waistcoat, rubbing the silky fabric.  "You even got all dressed up for me."  He cooed.  "I do believe that warrants a treat.  Tell me what you desire."

 

"You.  I need you.   _Please_."  It was so raw and honest, and Bill had to wonder what happened to make his Pine Tree so needy for this.  That could be worried about later- right now he needed to take care of him.

 

He tugged him closer by his tie and kissed him hard again, sealing his breath away.  Dipper's hands reached up to grasp at his biceps to steady himself.

Breaking away Bill's deft fingers carefully undid the tie, letting it drop to the floor as they continued their work unbuttoning his shirt and vest.  He could feel Pine Tree clutch tighter to him when his fingers danced across the reviled skin.

 

He unbuttoned just enough to shove them off his shoulders and expose his chest.  Peeling off a glove, Bill ran a finger along the lines of his wheel, giving him a light scratch.  Goose bumps rose across Pine Tree's skin and he let out a little whimper.  With a smirk he brought up his other hand, fingers circling slowly around Pine Tree's nipples before rubbing over them.

 

"I think I know what you need," he glanced up to Pine Tree- whom was staring down at his hands, watching him toy with him with hazy eyes, "you seemed to enjoy them last time."

 

Brown eyes flicked up to gold.  "Yes, please, Lord Cipher." He breathed- this was right, this was good.  This was what he needed.  No stress, no worries, when it was like this he didn't have to think, just follow Bill's leads, follow his commands.  It was like a peace washed over him.

 

 Almost immediately he felt the chill touch of the connecting chain against his upper abs, the beginnings of the pinch, the tightening.

 

"Hold out your hands."

 

Dipper reluctantly let go of Bill's arms, holding them palms up before him.  Suddenly two golden triangles with little eyes etched on them, little hooks at their top appeared in his hands.  They had a good weight to them.

 

"I did promise next time we used these I would bring out the weights."  Bill snatched one up from his hand and carefully hooked it to the bottom of one of the clamps.

 

Dipper whimpered, chewing his lip, eyes falling closed.  He felt Bill's hand on his chin again and opened his eyes to find Bill staring at him.  He didn't need words to understand and he gave the demon a light nod.  Bill took up the other weight, twirling it between his fingers before carefully slipping it into place.

 

He gave Pine Tree a few moments to adjust before tugging the chain between them very lightly.  "Feeling good Pine Tree?"  Dipper moaned.

 

Bill made quick work of stripping the human down, carelessly tossing the clothes to the side.  He turned him around to face the bed, giving him a light swat to get him moving.  "Hand and knees."

 

Dipper climbed onto the bed, spreading his legs- the clamps seemed to pull even more like this.  A bottle dropped down in front of him.  "Give me a little show."

 

Dipper sat up to spread the lube on his fingers then dropped down on one elbow.  He reached under himself, rubbing one finger against his hole before carefully sliding it in.  He was acutely aware of Bill watching him and it made his whole body flush.

 

When he felt a hand against his ass he tensed a moment.  "Shh its alright," the hand pet up along his back, "just want a better view."  It came back down to spread his cheeks apart.

 

"You may add another one."  Dipper didn't hesitate, pumping his fingers in and out quickly, desperately seeking out that bundle of nerves.

 

"Bill... bill..."  He panted, eyes falling closed as he rocked back, fucking himself on his fingers.  

 

"I am here Pine Tree.  You may ad another- then you'll get what you really want."  He reached over his panting lover for the bottle of lube.  He slowly pumped himself as he watched his human writhe and moan as he finally reached his sweet spot.

 

"Is this what you do when we're apart?  Fuck yourself like this, wishing it was me?"  He smirked at the moan he got in answer.

 

"Well you don't have to wish this time." He pulled Dipper's hand away, "hands and knees."  Dipper scrambled to obey and Bill slid into him.

 

Bill clutched Dipper's hips hard, knowing there would be bruises in the morning.  He slammed into him, savoring the sweet sounds his Pine Tree made.

 

With every thrust the weights swung back and forth, causing the clamps to pull.  It sent jolts through him- each one pooling low in his gut- drawing out a moan.

 

"Please... please..."  He begged breathlessly, his arms shaking as they tried to keep him up.  

 

Bill's warm hand wrap around him- giving him long quick strokes.  "Cum for me Pine Tree."  It only took a few more strokes for him to obey his order.  Bill groaned as Dipper's muscles fluttered, tightening around him, milking him of his own orgasm.

 

He rubbed a hand up and down his lover's back.  "Head down."

 

With a quick glance over his shoulder Dipper obeyed, resting his head on his aching arms.  Bill carefully slid out and Dipper felt something else press against his hole.  It was hard and smooth.

 

"Remember when I told you I had two treats for you?"  It pressed into him, it was thick- almost as thick as Bill- and just long enough to brush his prostate.  His whole body twitched as Bill twisted it just right.

 

 "It fits you perfectly- nice and tight.  It will keep you wonderfully full."  That earned him a soft moan.  Bill gently pushed Dipper into his side, kneeling over him to carefully remove his clamps.   "You like that idea Pine Tree?  Knowing your full of my seed?"

 

"Yes Lord Cipher."  He moaned, snuggling up to him.

 

"Good.  You aren't to touch it, you understand?"  Bill wrapped him up in his arms, petting his hair.  "Not until I command it."

 

Dipper nodded against his chest.  "I am going to fill you up again and again..."


	17. Lets Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 3
> 
> Prompt: can you maybe please write an nsfw fic about the first time that bill and dipdop try bdsm?
> 
> ((since I already did their first time this is try #2))

It had been a couple days since Gruncle Stan and Mabel had walked in on him and Bill and Dipper still couldn't look them in the eyes.  He had taken to hiding in their room.

 

Dipper was sitting in bed reading when he heard the trap door to the room slam shut and the lock slide into place.  He looked up to find Bill hovering over him, taking the book from his hands.

 

"Hey!"  He was pulled toward the edge of the bed and Bill's lips firmly pressed against his.  His protests died out in a moan.  He kissed back eagerly, both of them moaning softly.

 

Bill loved the way DIpper arched into him, the soft little sounds he made.  He reluctantly pulled back.  "Hands."  He breathed.  Pine Tree hesitated a moment before putting his hands behind his back.

There was a prickling of magic and he could feel them tighten together.  Oh and Bill was kissing him again- hard and hungry.  He let out a gasp, trying to arch up as Bill rubbed him through his pants.  

 

"Thats good Pine Tree."  Bill breathed against his lips, he pushed him back against the mattress.  He looked so sweet, bound and helpless.  Bill felt a tug to the link, the neediness.  "Tell me what you want Pine Tree."  He ran his hands up the boy's thighs, slowly undoing his pants.  "What you need, beg for it."

 

Dipper whimpered at the order.  "Please Bill, please I need you."

 

"Pretty, but not quiet right.  Be more specific."  He tugged the pants down.  "And address me in a more..." what was the word he was looking for?  Submissive?  No that wasn't it... "formal manner."

 

Formal?  What did he mean... oh... OH.  "Please  _Mister Cipher_ ," Bill hummed in appreciation, running his nails across his thighs, "please I need you."

 

"Need me?  How so?"  Bill prompted, teasing a finger to the boy's rim.  Dipper whimpered and tried to arch into the touch.  "I SAID to give more detail."

 

"Please, please I need you in me."  He flushed bright as the words came bubbling out.  "I need you to fuck me, to be buried deep-"  He arched off the bed with a moan as Bill pressed his finger in.

 

"That was much better Pine Tree.  I am very pleased."  He praised.  One thing at a time until they got comfortable- that was what they had agreed on.  He was already pushing it with the bondage, dirty talk, AND titles.  But it was hard to deny the pleasure, the pleasure it was giving them both.  

 

Hearing Pine Tree moan and beg like that, watching him writhe helplessly- it made Bill impossibly hot.

 

Bill's voice, sharp and powerful giving him orders, praising him.  His hands opening him up while DIpper was completely at his mercy... he could feel the pleasure washing over him in waves.

 

He slid in another finger and Pine Tree bucked into them.  "Calm now my sweet.  I'll give you what you need- in due time..."  Maybe in a couple hours, maybe he would unbind him and leave him like this.  The possibilities were endless.  But one thought did stick out to him:

 

Leave him wanting more...


	18. New Discoverys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 3
> 
> Prompt (2):Prompt for more fluffy nsfw?? Like maybe it’s only their 3rd/4th time so it’s not total bdsm yet?
> 
> The discovery of biting?

"Bill..."  the breathy moan echoed through their room.  It was so beautiful, Pine Tree was so beautiful.  He was going to miss this, watching the human fall apart, touching him like this, touching him at all.  He dreaded next week when his Pine Tree would leave.

 

"Please Bill..."  Bill smirked down at the boy.  Still too coherent.  Bill wanted to draw this out, to watch every expression of pleasure, to hear ever sound Pine Tree's voice had to offer, to memorize every inch of him, find every place that made him arch off the bed.

 

He wanted Pine Tree to lose himself completely, knowing nothing but pleasure, Bill's touch, his love.

Well over an hour- probably closer to two- he had been teasing him like this.  And they still had plenty of time.- the rest of the family gone till tomorrow.

 

Pine Tree lifted his hips to try and rub against him- he pinned him down.  "No no- not yet."  But maybe he should give him a little something- he had been so patient... well if you can count constant begging patient.  

 

He ran his fingers feather light over his ribs.  Pine Tree squirmed away with a whimper.

 

"Tickles..."

 

Bill chuckled and rubbed a little firmer, like petting a cat, the pad of his thumb brushing over an already hard nipple.  A low moan, mouth hanging open, and his lover was arching toward his hand.  Half lidded eyes stared into his, hazy, begging him for more.

 

Bill shifted to sit criss-cross between the teen's legs and gathered him up into his lap.  Dipper wasted no time trying to rut against him.  With a low growl Bill stilled his hips, slowing their movements.

 

"Bill, please!"  He whined even as he fell into the slower pace.

 

"Patients Pine Tree- I promise you'll get what you need."  He murmured, nuzzling at that sweet spot right below his ear.  A soft keening sound.  "I will give you pleasure beyond compare, make you lose your mind in the most delightful ways."  He swore, nuzzling lower.

 

Dipper's head rolled back, giving him more space and he happily took advantage of it, trailing kisses and licks up and down his throat.  He paused at the base of his neck- curious.  In the dreams he peeked on Pine Tree had imagined him biting, sucking.  Like a vamp.

 

He pressed a kiss to the tender skin before opening up and sinking his teeth in.  Bill moaned at the taste of blood, the power that surged through him as it flooded his mouth.  

 

"Ahh!"  Was that pained?  Dipper bucked against him, hands scrambling to clutch his shoulders, a breathless moan escaping him when Bill sucked.  Not pain.

 

Bill pulled back to a wide-eyed Pine Tree, staring at him in shock, and maybe a little worry?  Bill grinned wide, dropping his hands away and bucking his hips up to send the teen falling back against the mattress.

 

His hands pinned him down, right under his arms.  "Little bit of a masochist Pine Tree?"  He smirked, dragging his nails down over his ribs.

 

His lover arched beautifully off the mattress, hands twisting into the sheets as he squirmed and moaned under Bill's hands.  Bill licked his lips, leaning forward to kiss the wound he left on the boy's neck.

 

He pulled back, looking over the expanse of bare skin before him.  So many places to sink his teeth into, to drag his claws across.  Oh yes, he would keep this going on for hours more.


	19. Save Room For Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt (2): Can u do some more of leave room foe Jesus lol like how dipper makes bill comedown some nsfw in it took thx
> 
> OMG I just read ur leave room for Jesus and was dying from laughing plz do some more like its sooo funny (one of my favorite)
> 
> ((Original- called 'Interupted' in the floof collection))

Dipper had quickly found himself flat on his back, Bill tearing at his clothes when he reached their room.  Bill was gripping his thigh hard, making little indents from his nails that Dipper was sure would be there for days.

 

Dipper own nail dug into Bill's back as he held the demon down against him.  Not that Bill needed any prompting to stay close- he was positively POUNDING into him.

It was amazing.  Dipper's head was thrown back, baring his throat to his lover- who happily took advantage and was leaving marks all over him.  His breathing so rough he could hardly summon up enough air to make a noice.  The only thin echoing through the room was the creaking of their bed, and Bill's softly muttered words that DIpper could hardly make out.  His mind too foggy with lust.

 

Another sound interrupted them, causing everything to stop.  A knock.

 

"Are you saving room for Jesus in there?"

 

Oh shit.  He watched in horror as Bill's eye went gold, his nails dug into his thigh a little deeper.  

 

Oh he was going to kill Mabel if he survived the pounding he was going to get NOW.

 

"Lord Cipher?  Please don't stop."  He cooed, pulling himself up a little to press needy kisses along Bill's jaw.  "Please my lord, fuck me more.  Fuck me till I see stars and my body gives up beneath you."

 

The yellow receded as Bill's eye focused down on him.  The color was still brighter than it should be and his grin was positively predatory.  He slammed himself in deep, DIpper threw his head back and moaned, falling back down into the blankets.

 

"Think THIS is enough room?"  Bill mocked as he slammed into him again and again.


	20. Two Dippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt (4):What. If there were two dippers like the two bill prompt?
> 
> Oh god, please write some teacher/student nsfw. Mmm.
> 
> More lovely longings? Thank you <3
> 
> Omg ur lovely longings fics are great!!! More?

Bill's brows furrowed when he headed toward the work room.  Who was Pine Tree talking to?  He pushed open the door and got twin horrified looks.  Oh... himself.

 

Bill's eye started to go gold.  "What did I tell you last time?"  He growled.

 

Both Dippers winced and started trying to come up with excuses.

 

"Which one of you is the original?"  They immediately starting blaming each other.  "Fine," he snapped his fingers- closing the door, "then you'll both have to be punished for it.  My wayward little student, not listening to direction, I had THOUGHT I finally taught you how to listen."

 

Both Dippers blushed.  "Now bend over the desk, both of you."

 

"Bill!"  They both squeaked.

 

He raised a brow at them.  "So informal with your teacher?"  He got a wicked smirk.  "Fine, I'll help you along. Though such a naughty student shouldn't get such treats."  He opened up one of the potion ingredient drawers and produced a familiar box of chocolates.

Plucking out two he waited expectantly for them both to give in and open their mouths to the sweet treat.  "There now, thats more like my dear OBEDIENT student."  He cooed, caressing their faces as they ate.

 

"Now then, you'll be feeling the effects very soon, so pants and underwear down, bend over the desk, side by side."

 

"Yes Mr. Cipher."  They chorused and moved quick to follow the instructions.  By the time they were bent over they were feeling the effects of the Longings burning through this veins.  Whatever punishment Bill would give would be most welcome to them.

 

"Spread your legs a little, I want to see."  His already lovely view got even better as he brought his cane into existence.  He ran the end over their displayed asses, letting them know how this was going to be carried out.  The one on the left groaned, burying his head further in his folded arms, the one on the right gasped and squirmed.

 

"Its been awhile since we played this- you remember the rules?"

 

"Count each one."

 

"Say thank you at the end."

 

"Very good."  He smirked, "I believe 15?"  He stood back, drawing back his cane.  

 

He brought it down hard, both of them jumped, moaning.  "One."

 

He watched the red blossoming on their skin before drawing back again.  "Two."  Again and again, switching swing arms to make sure they got even treatment.

 

The Dippers felt the burning in their skin, the hard smack of the cane over and over again.  THis wasn't the first time they had done this but the Longing made it even more  intense.  Every touch, every low moan from Bill, or the other him was like prickling electricity.

 

The one on the right came first- on number 12.  The left came on 14.  He choose to stop there.  It wasn't any fun if they weren't getting something out of it too.

 

"We'll stop now."  He declared, setting his cane aside.

 

"Thank you Mr. Cipher."  His little Pine Trees breathed heavily, neither lifting themselves from the desk.  

 

"Why did I have to punish you?"

 

"I was bad and didn't listen to Mr. Cipher."  "I didn't follow the rules he put in place."  

 

"I should have obeyed."  They chorused.  Bill felt himself grow a little harder at that.

 

"Will you obey now?"

 

"Yes Mr. Cipher."  They agreed.

 

"Alright, which one of you wants to sit on the desk while the other kneels beneath it?"


	21. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> year: 4
> 
> Prompt: I have no idea why this popped into my head but bill buys Victoria secret panties for dipper. Like the cute girly ones
> 
> Dipper being a tease
> 
> Dipper dancing to Santa baby
> 
> Sexy x-mas lingerie corset because I doubt that there is anything Hanukkah related
> 
> Lap dance like in the anaconda video
> 
> NSFW Dipper has been taking poll dancing secret classes without Bill noticing and one day he decide to show it off to Bill and NSFW happenes

Dipper trudged upstairs, ready to escape the crowded gathering below.  He tossed his hat onto the window seat and was getting ready to change when he noticed a neatly wrapped package in gold paper on their bed..  Curious he tugged at the ribbon and carefully tore it open.

 

Oh… oh Bill wanted to play like THAT did he?  Well Dipper could play that game too.  Tugging off his sweater he headed for the closet, digging into the furthest corners for his ‘secret stash’.

When Bill came up a bit over a half hour later Dipper was lounging on their bed reading, his legs covered in black stockings, a little peek of red showed under the black silky robe he had gotten his lover months ago when he first learned of his ‘dressing up’.

 

As soon as he stepped forward Pine Tree pointed at his desk chair in the middle of the room.  Not even looking up from his book.  ”Sit.”  Bill frowned.  But Pine Tree was in bed and looking DELECTABLE. 

 

He sat- mostly curious over what his lover had planned.

 

With a snap the book shut and Pine tree stood, going for his ipod dock.  ”Hands on the arm rests- no touching.”  He smirked at the demon as he turned on the music- the most jazzy sensual version of the song he could find.  He let the robe drop to the floor, reviling the outfit Bill had gotten him.  Red silk panties and a red lace trimmed corset- the material sheer between the boning so Bill could see every muscle, scar, and tattoo.  He had picked it out just for that.  He just noticed his lover was also wearing a pair of his gloves.

 

He hummed in appreciation as the younger strut toward him.

 

"Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;

Been an awful good boy,”  Dipper leaned over Bill, rubbing his gloved hands up and down his arms, giving him a smirk.  ”Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight”  He straighted, turing to give Bill a nice view of his ass.  He swayed to the music, rubbing his hands along his sides.

 

He turned quickly, plopping himself into Bill’s lap, tossing his legs over the demon’s.  ”Santa baby, a ‘54 convertible too, light blue;  
I’ll wait up for you, dear;” He rubbed his hand over Bill’s thigh- making him squirm- as he ghosted over his growing bulge. “Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.”  He hopped back up before he was wrapped up in his lover’s arms.

 

"Think of all the fun I’ve missed;"  He leaned in close again, one hand hooking under Bill’s chin.  "Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed;"  He whisper-sung right against his lips.  He noticed how Bill’s eyes was growing brighter.  He had a feeling he wasn’t going to finish this song.  He pulled back quickly before the demon could capture him in a kiss.  
"Next year I could be just as good… if you check off my Christmas list"  He lightly bopped the demon on the nose.  Bill smirked at him, playfully licking his lips- his eye was really gold now.

 

"Santa cutie," he gave a wink, his hands petting up the demon’s thighs," and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques,  
"Sign your x on the line" he forced Bill to spread his legs.  
"Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight" He slowly shimmied down to a crouch between the demon’s knees.  

 

As he came back up- ready for the next line- he was pulled into the demon’s lap- lips captured in a hard kiss and hands squeezing his ass.  One pulled away, giving him a hard slap before tugging the back of his panties to one side.  He was glad he had thought to prep himself before hand cause Bill certainly wasn’t going to.  This had gotten to the demon more than he expected it to.

 

~*~

 

It was a few hours later they were tangled up together in bed- BIll completely bare, Dipper still in his outfit.  How it had managed to stay on after three rounds he wasn’t sure.  Bill certainly seemed to want it to stay though, one hand petting over a stocking clad thigh.  The demon was quiet literally glowing, humming softly, and though his eye was no longer bright it still had a mischievous gleam to it. 

 

All in all it was a rather nice Christmas Eve

 

"You really like it so much when I dance?"

 

The demon grinned.  ”My sweet, you dance beautifully, you look beautiful- if you did that more often you would hear no complaints.”


	22. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 5
> 
> Prompt: Billdip binding AU swimming nsfw please.
> 
> ((the first part of this is in the Floof collection.))

Dipper gave him a smirk, leaning in for a leisurely kiss. “Thank you for getting me out of there.”

 

Bill grinned at him, tightening his hold.  "I'll kill them if you want."  He offered seriously, peppering kisses along Pine Tree's jaw.

 

"No- they aren't a threat to us."  Dipper hummed, combing his fingers through Bill's hair, tilting his head back to give Bill access to his neck.

 

The demon let out a pleased little hum and gave him a nip.  He knew he shouldn't leave marks when they had guests but... he bit down hard, savoring the blood and the sweet moan his lover let out.  

It was funny really, how the first time they came here Dipper had  been so nervous about just kissing in the open, now here he was- getting marked up and getting hard.  

 

He ran one of his hands down Bill's back, coming around to go back up his chest, before dipping lower to rub at the front of his shorts.

 

Bill let out a low growl and pressed into his hand,  Dipper moved his hand down into the yellow trunks, giving him long slow strokes.

 

Bill's arm tightened around Dipper, his other hand coming around to dip into his blue trunks, matching him stroke for stroke as he continued to kiss and lick at his neck.  DIpper's hand tightened in his hair, head falling back in a moan.  

 

The forest around them echoed their gasps and moans as they sped up, thrusting into each other's hands.  Dipper suddenly switched to whimpers and his hand tightened around Bill- he was so close.

 

"Just a little longer, love."  He cooed.  "Hold on."  He thrust harder into the tightened hand, bring himself to the edge.  Soft groans and murmured chanting of DIpper's name let the younger know he was there.

 

Another tight squeeze, a hard thrust of his own into his lover's hand and they were both coming.  The water around them grew warmer a moment, quickly dissipating. 

 

They floated there, foreheads pressed together, hands still in each other's trunks, as they caught their breath.

 

Bill broke the comfortable silence with a chuckle.  "Remember the first time we came here? An-"

 

"And I was too shy to even kiss."  Dipper laughed with him.


	23. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 3
> 
> Bill and Dipper in a snowball fight but things lead to another and they end up going back inside to do the do *wonk wonk*

Bill could still hardly believe that Pine Tree had never seen snow before this winter.  Well if he thought that it was cool in the day wait until he saw it at night! 

The moment Dipper had his coat zipped Bill was dragging him outside.  Snow was still falling all around them in big wet flakes, and it had covered all their tracks from the day before.  The world around them was covered in a soft undisturbed blanket of white.   "Oh wow..."  He grinned at the exclamation.  With the faint glow from the shack's windows the snow all around them sparkled.  "This is so beautiful."

"I thought you might think so."  Bill chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.  Dipper tilted his head away to rub their noses together instead, laughing at Bill's confused look.  

"Its called an eskimo kiss."  He rubbed their noses together again.  "People say they do it like that so their lips don't freeze together."

"Thats preposterous.  Real kissing would only-"  Dipper scooped up some powdery snow and dumped it down the front of Bill's coat.  

The demon shivered and growled.  "This is war." He stooped down to gather up snow and DIpper was taking off, gathering snow as he ran.  The night filled with laughter and snowballs.   The snow swirling around him in the dark night, spinning to dodge Bill's attacks, the cold was making him dizzy.  He bent to grab another handful of snow and fell into it, giggling. Bill dropped the snow ball he was holding and rushed for his lover- whom was giggling like a drunk.  

"Pine Tree?"  He helped him to his feet, noticing just how red his face was and how much he was shivering.  "You're cold."

"It IS snowing."  Dipper snorted.

"TOO cold."  He scooped the boy up and they vanished from the clearing.

 

The next thing Dipper knew he was being dropped onto their bed stark naked.  And yeah he could understand what Bill meant, in the warmth of their room he felt even more cold, his toes and finger tips numb. "Bill this isn't going to help!  I need clo-" But Bill was crawling into bed on top of him, smirk in place.  

"Oh yes it will.  I'll get you nice and warm."  He pressed a gentle, long kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue in.  Yeah, Dipper could feel a heat rising to his cheeks.   "Like I was trying to say about the eskimos- kisses will warm you up.  Especially what can follow them."  Warm, soft hands rubbed up his thighs, causing Dipper to squirm.

Bill kissed him again, his hands running up over his hips as he pressed down against his lover.  Dipper's hands found Bill's waist to pull him closer, earning a small hiss. "You're hands are cold."  Bill drew back, sitting on his thighs, taking him by the wrists.  He gave him a smirk before he started to kiss each knuckle, lips ghosting over the backs of his hands down o his wrists.  Where he pressed soft kisses, dragging his teeth lightly over the underside.   He was happy at how flushed it made his lover, the rosy blush spreading over his shoulders and down his chest.  It was honestly precious how easy it was to get Pine Tree wound up.

"Oh, oh, looks like most your heat has gone here."  He teased, lightly cupping Pine Tree's hardening cock, giving it a slow stroke, loving how it twitched in his hand. Dipper felt his face heat up even more, the heat pooling in his belly grew bigger.  How did Bill always get to him so easily?  "I guess I am not really one to talk."  

Dipper looked up to see Bill's own cock, hard, and bobbing slightly as he moved.   Bill leaned over him again, nuzzling at the sweet spot right below his ear.  "Should I," he thrust lightly against him, rubbing their growing hardnesses together, "share it with you?"  He whispered with a purr.

Dipper groaned in answer, lifting his hips to him.  Bill grinned and rose up again, hands petting over his chest, fingers toying with his nipples.  That would be too easy though, too quick.  "I am going to make you shiver in all the most wonderful ways."  He promised, eye flashing gold a moment.

Dipper whimpered as Bill descended upon him again, kisses trailing down his neck, fingers pinching lightly at his hardening nipples, rutting lightly against him- not enough for either of them to even get to the edge. Dipper wrapped his thighs around Bill's hips to hold him closer but Bill wouldn't be swayed.  He kept up his slow pace of teasing, kissing and petting.   They remained tangled up together, soft moans, long kisses, whispered declarations of love and adoration, and FINALLY slow lazy thrusts, until nearly midnight. Bill thrust into him a little harder, giving his cock a squeeze.  

"I am so close love"  He purred as he nibbled an earlobe.  "Cum, cum with me." Dipper thrust up into his hand then rolled his hips back to meet Bill's thrust.  Dipper squeeze around him, keeping his muscles tight, making Bill grunt and push in harder, his movements less measured and more desperate.  

"Dipper..."  He moaned, over and over calling out his lover's name.   It drove Dipper mad, enough to send him over the edge, spilling his seed over Bill's hand.  Once he was done Bill pulled his hand back, bracing himself to thrust harder.  it didn't take him too much longer to fins his end, filling his lover to the brim. He fell to Dipper's side, wrapping him up in his arms.  Dipper hummed happily, petting a hand through golden hair.

 "Love you."

"I love you too Pine Tree."  Bill pressed his kiss to his shoulder.


	24. Spanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt: oh my gods- you have to write at least a few paragraphs of aftercare!! i mean, if you’d like.
> 
> ok so what if one time bill is punishing dipper but he accidentally hurts dipper (like smacks him to hard or something?)and bill doesn’t know/realize it and all of a sudden dipper is screaming for him to stop and after he calms dipper down bill holds him and they are all fluffy lovin’s for the rest of the night like they talk and figure out what happened so that way it doesnt happen again(and then maybe they have nice sleepy lovey relations together)

Bill pushed Pine Tree down to bend over the bed, reaching around him to undo his pants, and tug them down over his ass.  It hadn’t escaped his notice how his lover seemed to like it when he gave him little swats an pinches, and they already knew he was a bit masochistic.  So maybe it was time to explore that a little.

He rubbed his hands over the plump cheeks before him before drawing back and bringing his palm down.  A hitching little gasp and a tiny bit of squirming.  He gave a soft tug to their link for reassurance before bring his hand down again.  It wasn’t long before he was getting moans in answer to each smack.

He started to pulled back further and tried to put a little more power into it.  Instantly Pine Tree’s feet scrambled on the floor and there was a sharp tug to the link.  Bill’s hands found Pine Tree’s hips, holding him carefully.

"Shh shh, its alright."  He soothed, moving closer to help Dipper up and then into bed to nest against the pillows.  He carded his hands through Dipper’s hair.  "You okay?"

Dipper nodded, leaning into the petting touch.  ”Yeah I am fine.  Sor-“

"Don’t be sorry, just tell me what happened."  He snapped his fingers to change Dipper into cozy pj bottoms and settled into bed next to him, drawing him against his side.  

"I don’t know- just a little too much.  That last one a little too hard, a little too strong for the first time."

Bill nodded along, pressing a kiss to his temple.  ”I am sorry, I’ll remember.”  He promised.  ”Thank you for telling me, and trying that for me.”  He gave him a tight hug.

"I liked it- until that last one I mean.  We should do it again."

"Lets wait awhile for that."  Dipper hummed his agreement, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder.  "Do you need anything?"

Dipper shook his head against his shoulder, eyes drooping shut.  Bill smiled down at him and pulled the covers up.  ”A nap then.”


	25. Double Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we get some nsfw double Bill?
> 
> Bill kissing all of Dipper’s moans

 

Dipper was starting to feel as though he had let a golden opportunity slip past him.  Even since Bill had taken advantage of there being two of him he wondered to himself why he hadn't done the same.

Well he was just going to have to fix that. He had the spell all ready, he was just waiting for Bill to come into their room.  The demon didn't even get a word out when he stepped onto the landing before Dipper wove his spell.

"Really, Pine Tree?  Duplication again?"  

* * *

 

Dipper grinned at the two handsome devils before him, settling himself on their bed.  "After the experience of two mes I realized a squandered your offer last time."

The demon's lit up in twin grins, already prowling toward him.  "Is that so?"  "We can fix that."  They purred.

Dipper gasped at the flood of magic that prickled across his skin, baring him to the demons as they crawled into bed with him.  He was quickly settled in one's lap while the other stared rubbing his thighs, kissing their way up to his most sensitive places.  

The one he sat against was toying with his nipples and kissing at his neck.  He gasped, arching up as the one between his legs took him to the hilt, sucking him hard.  "Oh fuck."  He moaned.

"Not yet, but we're working up to it." Came a chuckle behind him and his lips were captured in a needy kiss.  The Bill behind him kissed him hungrily, eagerly devouring every moan and gasp and needy whimper as the other one swallowed him down.  Everything was a mess of sensations and it was so overwhelming.  

He arched up suddenly.  "Fuck yes!"  He hissed at the finger probing into him.

"Mmm thats right."  The Bill behind him purred.  "You think one of me can make you fall apart just you wait.  He's putting a lot of work into this, I think he should have the pleasure of taking you.  Don't you agree?"

"Yes, fuck yes, take me."

The Bill behind him rocked his hips up, letting Dipper feel his throbbing erection.  "And me?"  He asked faux- innocently.  

Then DIpper got an idea.  He pushed the Bill between his legs away and sat up to give him a hard kiss, loving the taste of his own pre on the demon's lips.  He pushed him back on the bed more, giving him a grin before turning around, on his knees, and presenting his ass to him.  

The demon immediately started undoing his trousers.  Dipper gave the other Bill a grin and went down onto his elbows to nuzzle the bulge in his pants.  "Can you undo them for me?"  He asked, sweet as can be.

Bill's eye glittered as he made quick work of his fly, one hand tangling into Dipper's hair to pull him closer.  The Bill's shared a look, then at the same moment Dipper was filled both ends.  He moaned around the thick cock in his mouth even as he pushed back against the one in his ass.

Hands on his hips and head stilled him, forcing him to follow a certain rhythm.  Every thrust from behind drove him to take his mouthful deeper.  He moaned again, eyes rolling back as he let the Bills fuck him at a steady, relaxed pace. 

The Bill behind him started to thrust harder, faster, thus driving the cock in his mouth down his throat.  He groaned, hands fisting in the sheets even as the Bill above him pet his hair and cooed gently to him as though trying to relax him.  

A hand wrapped around his own needy and neglected cock drove him over the edge.  He moaned again, back arching to take the Bill behind him deeper, his muscles fluttering around him.  When he felt the first spurts of cum inside he worked faster at the cock in his mouth, wanting to bring him to finish at the same time.

It didn't take long, and DIpper savored every drop of cum as he carefully swallowed it down.

The next thing he knew he was on his back nested in the pillows, a Bill on each side, hands gently petting and massaging, lips pressing soft kisses, as they cooed about how wonderful he was, and wove their magic to send him to sleep.

When he woke- feeling full and satisfied- there was only one Bill.


	26. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill and Dipper get the house to themselves, and use the free time to do the do in places they normally couldn’t. Like the kitchen, living room, shop, roof, etc.
> 
> Fae stays over at Mabel’s and pacifica’s and Bill gets a little private time with dipper
> 
> More lovely longings please? Binding or guardian au are Both fantastic :3 Thank you <3

Everything was falling into place- everything was perfect.  Fae was staying the night at her Aunt’s, Stan was on vacation, the weather was stormy so the shop was closed.  They could finally have some real alone time.

Dipper knew exactly how he wanted to spend it and apparently Bill had the same idea, cause when Dipper went into the kitchen he found his husband wearing nothing but his bow tie, leaning against the counter, a box of their ‘special’ chocolates sitting open beside him.  

* * *

 

Dipper could see that Bill had already had one, that it was starting to take effect.  His face had a light flush, his blown pupil undressing Dipper with his gaze.

“Well hello there.”  Dipper grinned, moving for him.  “Are you planning to share those chocolates?”

The dream demon grinned at him and pulled out two- Dipper noticed quiet a few were gone.  “How many did you have?”  He breathed as he opened his mouth to accept the first treat, licking at Bill’s fingers as he closed his mouth.

“About four.  I intend to have you over every surface in this place on our way up to our room.”  He pressed the second chocolate to his lips and DIpper opened up for him again.  Bill waited for him to swallow.  “Starting right here.”  He pulled Dipper against the counter, pressing up hard against him to pin him in place, firm hand on the back of his neck forcing him to bend over.

Bill rubbed his already hardening cock against Dipper’s jean clad ass before a tickle of magic vanished all his clothes.  He rocked his hips again to rub into Dipper’s cleft, earning a gasp.  “Fuck.”  He growled.

Dipper muttered a quick spell to prephar himself before he lost his mind, obviously Bill was too far gone to do it.  Dipper was getting close to that stage too.  

“Bill fuck...”

“Working on it.”  He snarled, angling his hips to slam into the body beneath him.  “Hope you don’t mind it rough.”  There was a chuckle to his voice.

Dipper pushed back against him, trying to take him deeper.  “Make me scream so much I have no voice tomorrow.”  He demanded huskily.

And damn did Bill fulfill that wish, grinding and pounding Dipper hips against the unforgiving edge of the counter.  Tears sprang to his eyes at the pain but he kept pushing back to meet his husband’s thrusts, screaming his name and begging for more.

He was pretty sure just this round would make him loose this voice.  How many more would there be?  Dining table, sofa, Stan’s chair, maybe the rug, against doors in the upstairs hall, break room perhaps?  Maybe even on the stairs...

Fuck this day was going to be perfect.


	27. Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of dipper and bill role playing?
> 
> Continuation to the booty shorts
> 
> I would really love to see some heavy bdsm, subspace, aftercare, everything. Maybe set a bit in the future or something when they can really enjoy it? I just really want to see Bill go from all dominating to caring after a scene is over.

Dipper tried to hold back a moan as the hands at his waist slid down over the tops of his thighs, easing at the edge of his shorts.  “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Pine Tree.  Such a naughty thing, trying to seduce me.”  The demon gave him a squeeze through the shorts.  There was a nudge to their link- a request for permission paired with the next words.  “What do we do with naughty boys?”

Dipper leaned heavily back against his lover, biting his lip, putting his mind in order for what was to come.  “They get punished.”

* * *

 

“Thats right.”  Another hard squeeze and a slap to his ass and Bill was pulling back.  “I think a nice slow... torment will teach you the dangers of trying to seduce a demon.”

“Yes sir, teach me.”

Bill let out a pleased hum- alright, student teacher game it is.  He gave him another swat to the ass.  “Apparently I need to teach you maners too.”

Pine Tree jumped slightly.  “Yes sir, sorry sir.  PLEASE teach me.”  Because there was nothing better in this world than Bill’s ‘lessons’.

“Much better,” the demon purred, taking another step back to admire the view.  “Spread your leg apart a little and arch your back- I want to see the full effect of those pretty shorts.”  Dipper obeyed immediately, even raising his arms above his head to stretch his back out.  He got another purr in response- paired with his own whimper.

“Hold it.”  Bill ordered, stepping up close again and reaching around him to give a human a squeeze.  “I see in your attempts to seduce you missed a small detail- these don’t have enough space for YOU.”  He teased.  “Do they feel uncomfortable?”

Dipper merely nodded- earning him a harsh squeeze.  “WORDS!”

He gasped and trust into Bill’s hand.  “Yes- its uncomfortable- too tight.”

“Good.”  He could hear the grin in Bill’s voice and it sent shivers down his spine.  “Then you’ll be keeping them on for a good long time.  On your knees, spread your thighs and lean back.”

Dipper scrambled to obey, stretching his arms above his head once again and hissing at the tightness in his pants.  They had almost looked painted on to begin with and now they were straining against him.  He laid there breathing hard, feeling Bill’s eye carefully studying him.  

“Run your hands up your body, tease yourself without touching THERE.”  Dipper reached down, running his hands up his inner thighs, over his hips- finger tips barely brushing the edges of the tent in his shorts- over his belly to his chest.  It felt like Bill was staring right into his soul.  He traced the Cipher Wheel with one finger then moved to pinch both his nipples, squirming and moaning under his own hands.  He continued up, giving his throat a little squeeze- Bill’s moan matched his own.  He kept going, running his fingers through his hair till his hands were above his head again.

“Good boy- can you arch?”  With Dipper gasped yes Bill nodded.  “Arch up, act like you’re thrusting.”  Dipper bowed his back, trusting up against nothing- whimpering and moaning as the pants tightened against him, eyes squeezing shut.  “I could fuck you with them on you know.  With magic I can do anything I like.  I could have your sweet, tight ass and still have this lovely view.  Keep you all hot and constricted.”

Dipper’s eyes flew open with a gasp, looking down his body where Bill was pressing his cane between his thighs.  “I could keep you like this as long as I like and you wouldn’t even think to stop it.  You would so willingly let me in- let me have you down to your core.”  Dipper desperately tried to rut against the cane but Bill wouldn’t let him have enough pressure.  “Would you like that Dipper?  You wanted to show yourself off to me anyway.  Thats why you put those on and got yourself into this in the first place.”

“Yes, yes PLEASE sir, please more...”

“Mmm I love the way you beg.”  Bill let go of his cane- it stayed in place, giving DIpper just enough friction to tease- and leaned over him, pressing a hand to his throat.

Dipper gasped and arched his head back further, eyes unable to leave Bill’s grin as the hand tightened around him.  The demon nipped at his ear.  “Move faster, lean into it.  Lets see how quickly you can cum like this.”

Dipper let his fingers tangle into his hair again- just to have something to hold onto.  He leaned his head back as far as he could, pressing hard into Bill’s hand and tried to angle his hips for more.  More more more, thats all he wanted and he never wanted it to end.

But all good things must come to an end and he reached his far too soon for his liking.  His body went limp and he slumped against the floor, eyes falling shut.  He felt a kiss to his temple and Bill very carefully lifted him from their rug and set him on the window seat.

“You were so good for me Dipper, thank you.  You are so wonderful, so beautiful.”  He could feel his cheeks start to glow under the praise.  

His eyes flew open when he felt Bill’s hands move for the shorts.  He took the demon by the wrists, pulling his hands away.  He blushed brighter under the questioning gaze, and he bit his lip.  “What happened to keeping me like this?  To fucking me with them on?”

His love grinned up at him.  “Alright,” he agreed gently, “but you need to rest first.  Would you like anything?”

“Water please.”

Bill gave him a soft kiss and he felt a prickle of magic as Bill at least cleaned up the mess in his shorts.  “I’ll be right back.”


	28. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill are caught having sexy time

Dipper moaned, arching up off the bed and wrapping his arms around Bill’s shoulders.  Bill’s arms tightened around him and his tongue pushed into his mouth like an invading tide.

He gasped into the kiss as Bill rocked into him harder- his legs wrapped around his waist till they were held flush and Bill’s shallow thrusts were rubbing him in just the right place.  “Oh Bill… yes, yes… fuck…”  He groaned, head thrown back.

“Wow, on the list of things I never,”  Dipper let go of his hold, falling back onto the bed with a thump.  It seemed Bill had no intention of stopping inspite of the interruption.

“Shooting Star- LEAVE.  You can have him when I am done.”


	29. Alone at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda fluffy nsfw where Bill and Dipper haven’t seen each other in a while and all they want to do is get as close as they possibly can. There are times when they’re a student/teacher or a disciple/his master but in this moment they’re just Dipper and Bill and they’re savoring the feeling of being together.
> 
> Taking a trip together

To describe Bill as antsy would be an understatement.  The demon was checking out the window every two minuets for the twins car to pull up.  Pine Tree had been gone for a week- visiting his parents in Cali- and Bill was eager to have him home.  He had to keep telling himself it was a good thing that their father wanted to patch things up, wanted to be in their lives.  The trip was a good thing.  Except when he went up into their empty room and everything reminded him of his lover.

He felt a tug and looked out the window again, then another harder tug, one more an... he was in a clearing in the woods.  A part he knew well, quiet and uninhabited by creatures and humans alike.  Except for one.  There sat Pine Tree in a lawn chair, in front of some large silver... THING that read ‘airstream’ on the side.   

“Hey Bill, want a pitt?”  His lover set aside his own drink to pull another out of a cooler.

“No.”  He took two large strides and was pulling Dipper into his arms.  “What is this?”

The young man grinned and pulled away to open the door for him.  He stepped in and studied the small space.  “Its a mini house...”

“Its a camp trailer.  And it is parked in the most secluded place in these woods.”  Bill turned in the narrow ‘hall’ that led to a ‘bed room’, and Dipper draped his arms over his shoulders, pressing up to him.  “And for the next four days you and I are going to be staying here, no worries, no chores or work.  Just us.”

Bill grinned, wrapping arms around his lover’s middle and pulling him into a kiss.  When they broke apart both were grinning and Dipper pushed Bill slowly back toward the bed.  

* * *

 

They went tumbling onto the bed, a tangle of limbs, eager hands and lips, and full of giggles.  “I’ve missed you.”  Bill murmured against soft kiss-reddened lips.  

“I missed you too.”  Dipper started trailing kisses up along his jaw, a hand going down to rub at his knee.  Bill moaned and pressed his knee more into his hand.  He tilted his head away so he could get at Pine Tree’s neck, nuzzling and kissing.

“May I?”  He gave a little nip just in case he might be misunderstood.  

“Yes!”  Dipper groaned, throwing his head back.  “IF you get rid of these clothes too.”

Bill was ore than happy.  And with Pine Tree’s moan at the feel of magic vanishing all between them he bit down hard.  They both moaned and Bill’s eyes rolled back at the taste of blood, the power that surged across the link- making their bond even more noticeable.

He pulled back, capturing Dipper in a loving kiss, sharing the taste of blood.  He felt pleasure pulse down the link to him that had him seeing stars.  He sent back all his joy at having his love back in his arms.

Pine Tree’s moan sent another rush through them both.  

Without the clothes in the way Bill went right to petting and teasing- sending every good emotion his little demon heart could feel to his Pine Tree.  All of those feelings were returned and soon they started to all swirl together and neither knew where their joy and pleasure ended and the other began.  They were one- the lines between their souls and minds blurring as their bodies came together.  Moans and needy whimpers and whispered ‘I love yous’ echoed around them in the small space, soon joined by a creaking sound as the trailer began to rock.

Four days, they had four days of this pure and utter bliss.


End file.
